A Season In London
by ps9906
Summary: Beatrix is about to enjoy her first season in London. Join her as she finds herself in a predicament that seems hopeless even as she looks for a way out.
1. Arranged Marriage

**A Season in London**

Beatrix Belden woke earlier than usual. Her father had arranged for a meeting with her this morning. He had insisted it was of the utmost importance. As she rang for her lady's maid to assist her, she wondered with excitement just what it could be about. It had to be about her season she thought. All eligible young maidens were presented to court once they turned of age. And she was of age. At almost eighteen she was actually the last of her friends to do so. Madeline and Diana had yet to find a husband of their choice during their first season and she was grateful they would be able to share her debut. Beatrix frowned just a bit. Her friends were great beauties and each had a substantial dowry. Finding a suitable husband might prove more difficult than she thought. Although Beatrix was considered quite pretty in a friendly sort of way, her dowry was quite small, almost non-existent when compared to her friends. Still, she was looking forward to the trip to London and the excitement it entailed. And while she may be a bit too inquisitive for some, her cheerful personality would surely turn a few heads.

"There you are, Jane," Trixie called. "Please hurry. Papa has something very important to tell me. It has to be about my season."

"Of course, miss," Jane nodded and began to assist her. While she was arranged Beatrix's hair, she listened quietly while Beatrix talked happily about the upcoming season. A flash of wistfulness appeared in her eyes but she said nothing.

"Oh, Jane," Beatrix cried compassionately, "it's not fair that you do not get a season as well."

When Jane's father had gambled away the family fortune, she had been destitute. Both girls knew that Jane had not been properly trained as a lady's maid. In fact, she used to have one of her own. However, her father had gambled away his fortune leaving the family destitute. With the death of her oldest brother and then her mother, she became desperate. None of her relatives would take her in because of her father. His drinking and gambling was sure to bring ruin to them. It was either marry Lord Lytell or go into service. As the daughter of a baron, even a ruined one, this was almost unheard of, but when Lord Belden saw her plight he offered her the only position available in his household. Jane was quite grateful even if the pay was paltry compared to what she could make in London.

"It's none of your worries, miss," Jane assured her. "I have a little excitement of my own. I plan on becoming an actress."

"You do?" Beatrix's eyes grew big with shock. "Jane, you will never be allowed back in society. It's not proper."

"I don't want to spend my life as a lady's maid," Jane replied stiffly. "As it is, the best I can hope for is a life as a companion or governess."

"Papa will not be pleased," Beatrix warned her.

"Please, miss," Jane begged, "please do not tell Lord Belden. I need this job to pay my way to London."

"Ow!" Beatrix exclaimed as Jane tugged a little too tight on her hair in her distress. "I promise, but you must tell me before you leave. My brothers will see you safely to London."

Jane flushed with pleasure. "It would be an honor to have either Mr. Belden to escort me."

Beatrix looked worriedly at Jane. Her, father, Lord Belden, The Viscount Westchester, would be displeased with Jane if he were to learn of her plans. She would probably be removed from service if he discovered them.

Beatrix still sighed with envy. Jane would have an exciting life while she could only hope for an exciting season. Her mother had warned her that she must find a husband in the first season. They simply could not afford a second season for her. She would then be reduced to finding a match among the locals, probably a landowner of some means. _And of great age,_ Beatrix thought with a shudder. She resolutely pushed that thought out of her mind as she stood to go to her father. She would find a husband of her own choosing. If he had to be older, then at least he would be kind and generous.

"Papa," Beatrix called as he knocked on the door to his study. She presented herself before her father. "You wished to speak to me."

"Yes, my dear," Lord Belden smiled warmly at her. "I have exciting news for you."

"Yes," she looked at him expectantly, "I have been wondering all morning."

"It is much better than anything I could ever imagine," he told her happily. "There has been an offer for your hand in marriage."

"An offer?" Beatrix grabbed the back of a nearby chair. She had never swooned in her life but she felt dangerously close to it now. "But, Papa, what about my season?"

"A season is unnecessary now," he insisted. "That money can be added to your dowry. It will make him eager to marry you sooner."

"And Mama agrees?" Her mother was the one who had demanded that Beatrix have her season, regardless of the expense.

"She will," he assured her. "One of our neighbors is quite taken with you. He is of good means."

"Stop, Papa," Beatrix said with a shaky voice, fists clinched at her sides. Lord Lytell had visited the previous day. He and her father had spent quite a long time in her father's study. He was looking for a wife. Jane had confirmed this. Now, as tears coursed down her face, she looked at her father with disbelief. "Please say no more," she cried. "I can't bear it."

"He will make a good husband and you will be well provided for." Lord Belden looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Beatrix, you are not a child." He softened his words as he continued. "You know of our financial situation. There will be no offers, I'm afraid. I trying to do what is best for you. I hope you will thank me later."

"Have you no faith in me?" she sobbed and covered her face with her hands. Marriage to Lord Lytell. The earl was as old as her grandfather, who unfortunately was not living. _If only he were,_ she mourned, _he would never let this happen._

"It seems you have no faith in me," her father answered sadly. "It will be fine, Beatrix, once you get used to the idea. The contract is already signed. Even if I were to agree to your pleading, which I do not, there is little that can be done now."

"Yes, Papa," Beatrix nodded, her heart pounding so furiously that it would have to shatter soon of its own accord.

"Go have breakfast," he urged her. "You'll feel better soon."

"Yes, Papa," she said dutifully.

Her older brother, Brian, sat beside her as she dined. His worried countenance was proof of the fact that he knew about her arrangement with Lord Lytell. "You talked to Father?" he whispered and placed his hand upon hers.

"I'm fine," she said bravely with only the barest of a quiver on her bottom lip. Sighing, she added, "It would have been lovely to have had a season in London."

"I'll see what I can do," Brian promised her. "I know Lady Madeline and Lady Diana were excited about seeing you there."

"It would have been so much fun," she continued, her wistful tone causing an ache in her brother's heart.

"I'm rather glad you'll be close by," Brian patted her hand. As the eldest son, he would inherit the small estate along with the responsibility of keeping it viable.

Beatrix looked down at her food, tears threatening to fall in her plate. Did he not realize that she would gladly run away to keep from marrying Lord Lytell? The shame that would be attached to her family was the only thing that was stopping her. Her actions could ruin the chances of Brian, Martin, and Robert of finding suitable wives. She would not bring disgrace to her family, at least, if her courage did not fail her.

Brian cleared his throat as his mother and Martin entered. "Good morning, Mother," he said as he stood. "Is young Robert not with you?"

"He's having his meal with his tutor," Lady Belden explained. "It seems Master Robert was responsible for a frog in Mr. Webster's bed."

"After I marry," Brian told her, "I will see that Robert goes to Eton."

"And how will you see to that, pray tell?" Martin teased him.

"It will be up to me to marry a young lady of means," Brian said firmly, a flush creeping up his face. "In fact, I will choose a bride this season." Although his financial status was not attractive, many fathers would give a sizeable dowry for his title even if he wasn't a duke or an earl. Hopefully, he could find a young lady that he was compatible with in the process, but the entire situation left a bad taste in his mouth.

"This season," Lady Belden said as she clasped her hands in excitement. "Your father will be relieved to know you take your responsibilities seriously."

"Yes, about Father," Brian said, "is it true that Beatrix is not going to have her season?"

"It is hardly necessary now," his mother explained. She had tried to reason with Lord Belden, but even she could not justify the expense.

"Does she not have to have a trousseau?" Brian asked calmly.

"Of course," Lady Belden frowned. No proper miss could enter marriage without a formal trousseau from her family. What was Lord Belden thinking of by having this marriage happen so soon?

"May I offer a suggestion?" Brian inquired with a look toward Beatrix.

"Yes, of course," Lady Belden said absentmindedly, her thoughts on the expense of the trousseau.

"Why not let Beatrix buy her trousseau in London?" Brian asked. "The gowns she acquires can be used for her season. There would not be an added expense. Lady Wheeler has already offered to allow Beatrix to stay with Lady Madeline for the season." Brian would be living in bachelor quarters, and while relatively inexpensive, they were not proper for Beatrix. "Even if Martin and I stay in our small rooms, I would still be there to escort her to the balls and parties. Since I have been to London, I can introduce her to society."

"The duke and duchess have graciously agreed to sponsor Beatrix," she nodded. "She would have to be presented to court," Lady Belden reminded him. "And your father would have to agree. Perhaps a half season, if not the full season. He doesn't want to delay her marriage."

Beatrix had remained silent as Brian talked to their mother. She knew if she were to speak she might burst into tears. She would not be subject to their pity, no matter how miserable she might be. Now she gazed at her mother and brother with a small flicker of hope in her eyes. If she were to be allowed a season, even a partial one, she would make sure she enjoyed it to the fullest. It may very well be the last time she would ever be happy.

"Will you talk to Papa?" Beatrix asked her mother. "It might make this situation a little more tolerable."

Lady Belden looked sympathetically at her daughter. In an ideal world, her daughter should have had at least one, if not two seasons, to be courted and wooed by various suitors. It was unfortunate that this was not an ideal world, but Lady Belden herself had married by such an arrangement and it had been truly a blessing. Perhaps Beatrix would also be as lucky, and if not, she would always have her children to love.

"I will talk to him," she promised. Giving her daughter a pat on the head, she added, "Now smile. We do not wish to add wrinkles to those freckles of yours."

"Yes, Mama," Beatrix said as she forced a smile upon her face. She sat with her brothers long after her mother had departed in search of her father.

Martin, who had remained unusually silent the entire morning, gave his sister an encouraging smile. "You'll have your season," he insisted, "and I'll help fund it."

"You will?" Beatrix asked.

"I have a bit saved," he told her. "You can have it all. It's not much but it's enough to purchase a few trinkets and ribbons in the shopping district. I think all young ladies like to do that sort of thing. You'll be able to enjoy being with your friends."

"Oh, Martin," Beatrix gave her a brother a big hug. "You and Brian are the best brothers in the entire world." She turned and gave Brian a hug, as well. Unable to stop the flow of tears, she ran from the room to keep from making a ninny of herself.

Beatrix dismissed Jane for the rest of the morning. If Jane knew of her upcoming marriage to Lord Lytell, she wisely said nothing and left quietly. Alone at last, Beatrix lay across her bed and wept. She had wanted to marry for love or something close to it, even respect would be nice. Lord Lytell possessed nothing that anyone could like, let alone love. He was mean-spirited. She had witnessed it personally in the way he treated his servants. She grew terrified of the prospect of a wedding night with him. Although innocent in what went on between a man and a woman, she had a basic idea of what went on in the bedroom. She thought it could not be much different from the way animals mated. The thoughts of doing that with anyone was scary enough, let alone sharing such an intimacy with Lord Lytell. Hopefully once she was with child, he would have no such need of her.

Beatrix must have cried herself to sleep because the next thing she knew her mother was patting her on the back. "Wake up, dear. I have spoken to your father."

"You have?" Beatrix sat up immediately. She looked anxiously at her mother. "What did he say?"

"He is agreeable," Lady Belden informed her. "You will be allowed to go in March to buy your trousseau. That should give you ample time to prepare for the season as well. You'll get to stay until July, and then you'll return to be married upon your arrival home."

"July?" Beatrix stammered the word in a trembling whisper.

"Lady Madeline and Lady Diana have been expecting you to join them," she smiled and stroke Beatrix's hair from her eyes. "Have fun, my dear. Even Martin will be joining you."

"I think he has an eye for Lady Diana," Beatrix said, a wash of envy enveloping her as she thought of her friends marrying someone of their own choice. Even Brian, who might not marry for love, got to choose his wife.

"I think if you were not going, Martin would stay home," Lady Belden said quietly. "He is heartbroken that you are to marry so soon."

"Oh, Mama," Beatrix broke into sobs and fell into her mother's arms. "I do not want to do this thing. Please change Papa's mind."

"Your father did what he thought was best," Lady Belden said with tears in her own eyes. "Would that he had only talked with me, I would have not allowed it." She hugged her closer before continuing. "It would bring dishonor to our family to void the contract. It is something he will not do."

Beatrix swallowed the lump that was stuck in her throat. She straightened herself and pulled away from her mother. Pride in her family's values was a bitter thing to swallow, but she managed to do so with a great effort. "I will not speak of this anymore. It is done. I wish no one to speak of it with me until the day it is to be."


	2. Arriving In London

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from these stories._

**Chapter Two**

**Arriving In London**

Beatrix looked excitedly out of the carriage window as they entered the gates of London. She had never been away from her small village, and to arrive in such grand style was marvelous. Accompanied by her brothers, Brian and Martin, they were traveling by carriage belonging to Lord Wheeler, Duke of Manorlake. The duke's daughter and her friend, Lady Madeline, had insisted that it would be unacceptable for her to travel any other way. As the chill March wind blew, Beatrix was grateful for the comforts of the finery in which she was traveling. The blankets were deliciously cozy and the foot warmers had been reheated at every rest stop. She wondered how they would have fared if they had been forced to travel in the mail coach, or even worse, on horseback.

Beatrix smiled as she thought of her friendship with Lady Madeline. Lord Wheeler owned a small country estate near the Belden holdings. It was during the summer months that Madeline had met Beatrix and her brothers. Now that she was older, her father hardly visited the summer home. It was not as grand as their other estates and the duchess preferred to entertain elsewhere. When Madeline entered her first season last spring, there had been no time for even a short trip to the country. Beatrix dearly missed her now.

Fortunately, Brian had brought his mount with him as he wished to purchase some form of transportation, either a phaeton or curricle, during his summer in London. It was a necessity when courting a maiden, at least, if one wanted to be taken seriously.

Beatrix had also insisted that Martin share but just the barest of funds with her. She knew her brothers would need them far more than she would. With her future settled, there was no need to impress any would be gentlemen callers. _There would be no suitors,_ she thought sadly. _Only Lord Lytell._ No matter how much she pushed the matter out of her head, there was always an anguished churning in her stomach. Still, she could hope to share a few dances with the eligible bachelors that attended such social functions, and maybe pretend that she was in love.

Arriving at the London townhouse of Lord Wheeler, Beatrix looked around nervously. She waited until her brothers helped her from the carriage before speaking. "Oh, my," she said with wide eyes, "I never imagined anything this grand."

"Remember your manners, Beatrix," Brian admonished her. "It would not be deemed proper to be too gushing over such dwellings."

"I'm just as impressed as you," Martin whispered in her ear with a chuckle. "You should see their estate in Bath. I believe you might actually swoon."

Although the duke's estate near the Belden holdings was impressive, it was quite small by the _ton's_ standards. Beatrix envied her brother's freedom of travel, deemed appropriate just because they were male.

"Martin, do not encourage her," Brian said sternly, but the look he gave his siblings was anything but stern.

Trixie merely gave him a dimpled smile and followed her eldest brother to the door. She had to bite her tongue with irrepressible excitement when she heard their names being announced. "Miss Belden, Mr. Belden, and Mr. Martin Belden to see you, my lady."

"Beatrix," Madeline rose in excitement, not waiting for them to be shown to the drawing room. She hugged her friend fiercely. In the missive to Lady Wheeler, Lady Belden had told of Beatrix's betrothal and that she refused to speak of it to anyone. She gave a shy glance toward Brian and nodded to reassure him that she would remain silent on the matter.

"My lady," Brian gave a slight bow as he greeted her, giving Martin a scathing look to do the same.

"My lady," Martin bowed superfluously with a broad grin and lifted her gloved hand to kiss the back of it. Unlike Brian, Martin was not as concerned with the social graces even if he was as well trained as his brother. He considered Madeline as another sister and always teased her as such.

Madeline giggled in response. "Won't you please come in? I'll ring for tea."

Offering his arm to her, Martin replied, "It would be an honor, Lady Madeline."

As they walked away, Beatrix caught the scowl on Brian's face. "Is anything wrong? You look quite out of sorts."

Immediately, Brian cleared the frown from his face and smiled at Beatrix. "Nothing at all, dear sister. Shall we join them?"

"Only if we want to be sure to enjoy the tea," she grinned. "You know Martin and his appetite."

"That's another thing," Brian sighed. "Remember to not talk about such things in public."

"Goodness, Brian, if you're going to be such a sour stick I might have well stayed home," Beatrix complained in a whisper. "Could we not just enjoy the little time I have left?"

"I'm sorry, Beatrix," Brian apologized. While his voice was tender and sincere, there was a bit of sadness in it as well, sadness that he couldn't hide. "I had always hoped I would bring you nothing but happiness."

Beatrix blinked back tears at Brian's heartfelt apology. She gave her brother's arm a squeeze. "You always bring me happiness," she assured him. "If not for you, I would never be graced with such an opportunity as this. I thank you, very much.

"You need not feel alone, Beatrix," Brian promised her. "I will always be your brother, and as such, I will always protect you."

Unfortunately, they both knew that would only happen if her husband proved to be a complete louse. Until then, she would be forced to submit to him, as unpalatable as that may seem. She tried to think up a reassuring word for her brother, but her usually talkative personality seemed to have left her. Gratefully, Lady Madeline implored them to join her and Martin in the drawing room.

"It's been so long since I've seen any of you," Madeline said as they sat on the sofa beside her. "I've missed all of you so much."

"You are a true friend," Beatrix smiled at her. "I am honored to enjoy the season with you and Lady Diana."

"Where is Lady Diana?" Martin asked offhandedly.

"She will be here shortly," Madeline promised him. "She has had many suitors and keeps a busy schedule."

"I see," Martin remarked as he sipped his tea. "She is in great demand then."

"The greatest," Madeline nodded.

"Madeline," Brian interrupted their conversation, "may I be so bold as to ask a rather personal question?"

"Of course, Brian," Madeline smiled reassuringly at him. "We are old friends and need not stand on formality."

"Just where is your chaperone?" Brian wasn't sure he wanted to leave Beatrix in a home without a proper chaperone. It just wasn't done and this was Beatrix, the one who had always managed to slip from the watchful eyes of his parents. He was responsible for her now and things must be done properly.

"My companion, Miss Trask, is in the room across the hall," Madeline told him. "If it makes you feel better, I can ask her to join us. Mother said it would be acceptable as long as we kept the door open."

"That's fine," Brian agreed with relief. He had been uncertain what to do with Beatrix had a chaperone not been present. "Where is your mother, by the way?"

"Shopping," Madeline laughed. "I promised her that Beatrix and I would accompany her tomorrow but she wanted to get an early start on Beatrix's trousseau." She winced when she heard a small gasp from Beatrix. "Oh, Beatrix, please forgive me."

"It's quite alright," Beatrix said quickly. "I would, however, prefer to call it my coming out wardrobe if you please."

"As you wish," Madeline nodded in agreement. "We shall have a fine time buying your coming out wardrobe. Mother knows everything and everyone. You'll be the belle of the ball."

"I'm looking forward to it," Beatrix replied gratefully. "It's sure to be a grand time."

"I'm taking that as our cue to leave," Brian told them. "Whenever ladies get to talking about shopping, they cease to discuss anything else for quite a long time."

"Is it that unbearable to spend time in my company?" Madeline asked him with a playful pout upon her lips.

"Of course not, my lady," Brian smiled fondly at her. "I do, however, need to check out our lodgings and make sure they are acceptable."

"I quite understand, sir," Madeline returned his smile. "Until next time?"

Brian stood and bowed to her, being bold enough to take her hand. "Until next time, my lady."

Madeline sighed quietly after Brian had left. Her mood seemed as morose as Beatrix's. Beatrix even thought she saw the sheen of tears in her eyes. "What's the matter, Madeline?"

"Father is insistent that I find a husband this season," she admitted, "and he has refused all of my choices. I am afraid he will choose for me."

"What has been wrong with the choices you have given him?" Beatrix asked curiously.

"He will not let me marry beneath my social status," she explained. "Oh, Beatrix, what shall I do? There is not an eligible duke that I care for."

Beatrix remained silent, not because she was unsympathetic to Madeline's plight, but because it reminded her of her own. And to think, she had envied Madeline, when in truth she was suffering from an interfering father, also.

"I guess we enjoy the season," Beatrix suggested, "and when we're older we can relive the memories together."

"Do you think Diana will be luckier than us?" Madeline wondered out loud.

"Martin is in love with her," Beatrix told her. "Do you think her father would oppose such a match?"

"No," Madeline shook her head. "Lord Lynch inherited an impoverished estate yet he still married Lady Lynch for love. I think he would be happy for Diana."

"Is there someone you love?" Beatrix asked softly. The only redeeming quality about her situation was that she wasn't in love with anyone. She did not think she would be able to marry Lord Lytell if she had been in love with someone else.

Madeline blushed shyly and nodded. "There is and he is a fine man. He was not here last season though."

"Is he here now?" Beatrix looked expectantly at her.

"He intends to find a wife," Madeline said miserably, "and it will not be me."

"Do you think Lord Lynch would talk to your father?" Beatrix suggested. "He is well respected by the _ton_, and if this young man is honorable, Lord Lynch might persuade your father to allow him to court you."

"I've been afraid to name him to Father," Madeline admitted. "If Father says no, he will not change his mind."

"Let's talk to Diana," Beatrix said firmly. "At least one of us can be happy. It will make me happier to know you are well."

"Oh, Beatrix," Madeline choked back a sob. "I will always think of you as my greatest friend."

"You may have to rethink that," Beatrix chuckled softly, "if Diana can get her father to help you."

"No," Madeline shook her head, "I know you have placed the wishes of your family and friends before your own. Such nobleness deserves to be rewarded, greatly rewarded."

"I am not noble," Beatrix insisted. "I am a coward, or else, I would rebel against my father's wishes. In fact, I would run away with Jane to be an actress."

"Jane, your lady's maid?" Madeline looked shocked. "She is going to be an actress? How scandalous!"

"You can ask her yourself," Beatrix told her. "She will arrive with Mama next week. I have promised Jane that Papa will not know of her plans."

"I won't tell," Madeline vowed, "but until she arrives you can share my maid with me. She is much tamer than Jane, I'm afraid, and much older. Mother prefers someone more experienced."

"Papa only hired Jane because of her circumstances," Beatrix explained. "I never had a lady's maid until then."

"Still, you will use mine," Madeline stated firmly.

"My lady," a masculine voice interrupted them.

"What is it, Delaney?"

"You have another caller, Lady Diana," he announced.

"Show her in, please," Madeline instructed him.

"Beatrix!" Diana rushed in to give her a hug. "I have missed you so much."

Beatrix returned her hug warmly. "I have missed you as well." Lady Diana had been one of guests during the Wheeler's annual summer house party. The three girls had formed a close friendship during those cheerful summers.

"We will have so much fun this season," Diana promised. "Now all those dance lessons that Miss Trask made us endure will finally pay off."

"Thank goodness for Miss Trask," Beatrix sighed appreciatively, "or else I would look like a complete idiot trying to waltz with someone. I do not think Martin ever recovered from all the practice I made him endure."

"Oh, I think he recovered quite nicely," Diana said with a blush. "In fact, I hope all those lessons will make him a wonderful dance partner."

Across town Martin and Brian were inspecting their new quarters. While it was not located in the most established of neighborhoods, it was still in a respected area of good standing. There was no stable nearby, but Brian had made arrangements to board his horse in the Wheeler's stable. Now he had to purchase a carriage and horse. While he would have preferred a curricle, the added expense of two horses forced him to look for a phaeton, still a respectable vehicle for courting a young maiden in Hyde Park.

"Do you think it is time I court Lady Diana?" Martin asked his brother.

Brian considered his request. Lady Diana was renowned for her beauty and grace. As the daughter of the Duke of Lynchberg, she would have been courted for her dowry alone. When you added in her stunning looks, she would be the catch of the season, any season. It was also known that Lord Lynch would allow Diana to choose her husband from the ton. While not totally unheard of, it was still unusual to give a woman such complete freedom. Even as a penniless and titleless second son, Martin, if he could win Lady Diana's favor, would be accepted into the Lynch family, and accepted warmly. With a frown, Brian realized that he should have sought out Lady Diana before Martin had spoken of her. Now he would have to compete against his brother and that was something he was loathe to do.

"If you are interested in Lady Diana, by all means, present yourself to her," Brian told him. "It might do well for you to also let your intentions be known to Lord Lynch."

Martin chuckled mildly at his brother's suggestion. "I am well aware of the proper way to court a lady. I had already planned on calling on Lord Lynch before I approached Lady Diana."

"I am glad to see you honor our family with your manners and grace," Brian drawled wryly. "It would be a pity for you to show up as the halfwit you present at home."

"My intentions toward Lady Diana are honorable. You're just upset that you still have yet to find a wife," Martin remarked knowingly. "Perhaps you should consider Lady Madeline. I know for a fact that she has a tender spot for you."

Brian remained silent as he thought about Lady Madeline. She was beautiful, bright, and witty. He had always admired her, but from a distance. Her father, however, was not known to be sympathetic to fortune hunters which, unfortunately, was exactly what he was. No, he could not besmirch their friendship by gaining the ill will of her father.

"It is well-known that Lord Wheeler is not going to let his only child marry some penniless title-bearer," Brian admonished his brother. "And furthermore, Lady Madeline deserves much more that I could give her. No, I will seek someone of lesser means who will be happy living on our small estate."

"As you wish," Martin frowned at his brother, "but I still think you should at least test the waters as they say."

"No, Martin," Brian insisted, "I will not give cause for Lady Madeline to be embarrassed, not by me. I would prefer to have Lord and Lady Wheeler obtain vouchers for us at Almack's. Beatrix will need those if she is to enjoy her season and we will need them if we are to be acceptable suitors."

Martin sighed heavily. All these damn rules were becoming a pain in the neck, especially when all he truly wanted was to see Beatrix happy. If a voucher to Almack's would secure her place in society, he would be the perfect gentleman. That's the least he could do when he thought about what she would be facing when she returned home.

"Brian," Martin spoke wearily, "how do you feel about Beatrix's betrothal to Lord Lytell?"

"Honestly?" Brian met his brother's eyes bleakly. "When Beatrix told me it was Lord Lytell, I thought I would cast my accounts right then and there. I still refuse to discuss it with Father, even if Mother insists it was done in the best of intentions."

"It will not be pleasant for her," Martin agreed sadly. "No one in the home will speak of it, not even the servants. Do you not think we should defy Father and keep her from returning home?"

"I talked to Beatrix about that," Brian admitted. "She will have none of it. As much as she loathes the situation, she fears more the shame it would bring upon us and young Robert."

"Robert," Martin said knowingly, "if it were not for him, we would insist upon it. She would not let us ruin his future."

"Beatrix is an honorable sister and woman," Brian said proudly and sadly at the same time. "We cannot let that honor be unrewarded."

"No, we must do our duty to our family as well as she," Martin agreed, but his heart was breaking for his beloved sister. It seemed her sacrifice would be the greatest and he would feel forever shamed by it.


	3. The Shopping Trip

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from these stories._

**Chapter Three**

**The Shopping Trip**

The three girls sat bundled in the Wheeler's immense carriage. Miss Trask, as their chaperone, sat quietly peering out the window. Lady Lynch and Lady Wheeler were traveling ahead of them in the Lynch carriage. The shopping trip had been the most exciting thing to ever happen to Beatrix. To her surprise, Lady Wheeler had bestowed upon her a lavish birthday gift. She would have more than enough funds to purchase anything she might need. While she had been embarrassed at the offering, she was indeed grateful. She had been overwhelmed by the amount of items she needed to purchase. It had been more than just gowns to wear during the evening festivities. There were unmentionables, shoes, ribbons, day gowns, walking gowns, nightclothes. The list seemed to grow longer each day.

"We're here," Madeline said with excitement. "It is the finest store in all of London."

Beatrix tried to remember Brian's words as she gawked at the store in front of her. The gowns on display were the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. Even Diana and Madeline were having a difficult time staying composed.

"I should just stay here forever," Diana sighed happily. "I love the start of the season. Father never complains about my new clothes now."

Beatrix, caught up in the excitement, could hardly keep from hugging herself. She was going to have her season, and anything could happen. It could be a magical time if only she would just believe. That was what she said every night before going to sleep and every morning when she awoke. Now she just had to believe.

"Come along, girls," Miss Trask ushered them in. "Lady Wheeler and Lady Lynch are waiting."

Obediently the girls went inside. They were greeted by a bright smile from the proprietor. "Our seamstress is waiting to take your measurements," the owner explained. Beatrix was unsure but she was too excited to be concerned with that. She sat while they were offered refreshments as they discussed styles and materials.

One by one the girls were measured. Then Lady Wheeler and Lady Lynch gave the sales ladies the list of things they would need. When one of the seamstresses brought forth a sample, Beatrix fingered the soft fabric carefully. It was of the finest silk and was the color of shimmering moonlight. She could not imagine wearing such finery as this. When Lady Wheeler told her to choose anything she wanted, she had to choke back a tear at her benefactor's generosity. Under the guidance of the duchess, Beatrix was able to choose the most flattering and stylish apparel. Lady Wheeler smiled warmly at her. She did not know that Lady Wheeler had always held a very special spot in her heart for Beatrix.

"Beatrix," Lady Lynch called to her, "you must try something in blue. This iced blue would make a wonderful evening gown. Hold it against your skin, dear."

"It is lovely, your grace," Beatrix whispered in awe. The silky fabric had shimmer to it that would sparkle off the glow of the candlelight while she danced.

"Yes, it is perfect for you," Lady Wheeler agreed. "That will be your first ball gown."

The girls spent the next hour playing dress-up as they held different materials against their skin and swayed as if they were dancing.

"Just imagine, Beatrix," Diana closed her eyes as she spoke, "your first dance, your first waltz."

"The waltz," Lady Wheeler frowned, "is not proper for young ladies such as yourself."

"Mother," Madeline pleaded, "you let me waltz last season. Would it be fair to not let Beatrix? The patronesses at Almack's would approve it. With you as her sponsor, Beatrix is sure to be accepted. She only has this one season to enjoy as it is."

"You are correct," Lady Wheeler nodded gracefully. "I want you to have a wonderful time, Beatrix, but a proper one, of course."

"Of course, your grace," Beatrix murmured in agreement. Lady Wheeler had been so kind. It was almost as if she were trying to make up for her upcoming marriage to Lord Lytell. She realized that Madeline must have given her the details as told to her by Brian. Sighing, she pushed the thoughts away, trying to keep her bitterness from ruining the fun of their shopping trip.

"You know, Beatrix," Lady Lynch added, "you'll need more that just gowns for your trousseau. Have you thought of linens and household items? It would not be proper to come to a marriage without those."

As Lady Lynch continued to talk, the bitterness rose up like bile in her throat. Unable to bear it any longer, Beatrix slipped quietly out the door unnoticed and into the street before she was sick in front of her friends. Heaving, she gasped for fresh air as she tried to keep the tears at bay. With her ears buzzing, she saw no one or cared to see them.

James Frayne, the Marquis of Rochester and the future Duke of Tenacet, looked askance as he saw a young maiden wandering the street. His breath caught as she seemed unaware of the danger she had placed herself in. Bearing down upon her was a team of horses going much too fast for such a crowded thoroughfare. He ran as quickly as he could, his only thought to save the girl from harm's way.

Beatrix realized too late that she had wandered into the path of a raging horse and carriage, the coachman unable to stop when she inadvertently stepped into the street. Her scream had barely left her mouth when she felt a blow to her body. She hit the ground hard, knocking the breath from her lungs. She seemed senseless for a moment, the mass on top of her making it difficult to breathe. A tender hand was caressing her hair and she could feel warm air against her cheek and neck.

James Frayne held himself in check as he waited for the girl to stir. With her eyes closed, he was unsure whether she was conscious or not. He felt his own heart jerk when he gazed into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Her soft curves pressed nicely into his hard frame and he was loathe to leave her. Prolonging the moment as much as possible, he stared back, waiting for her to speak.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

"My pleasure," he whispered huskily back to her. "Are you alright?" He rose up on his forearms to examine her.

"I think so," she said in a shaky voice. She felt something press into the soft curve of her bosom. Flushing, she realized one of his hands had grabbed her there when he had pushed her to safety. She stared down at his hand before looking once more into his eyes.

"Excuse me, my lady," he apologized as he lifted himself away from her. "Are you able to sit?"

"Yes, please," she nodded shyly. The intimate contact had both thrilled and embarrassed her.

Clasping a hand in hers, he put his arm around her waist and eased her into a sitting position. A crowd had gathered around them now, pushing too closely for Lord Frayne's liking. "Come sit in my carriage for a moment," he suggested, "just until you get your wits about you." He knew it was wrong to offer such a thing, but something about her caused him to lose all sense of reason and propriety.

"Very well," she agreed, embarrassed at the display she making in the street, and let him help her to her feet. She leaned against him as he escorted her to his carriage. Once inside, she leaned back in relief. "Thank you once again," Beatrix smiled. "I did not enjoy being on public view."

"You are very welcome," he answered. He did not speak but kept a comforting hand upon her own.

Even through her gloves, she could feel the warmth of him. She realized that Lady Wheeler would have thrown a fit at the way he was touching her. "Oh, no," she gasped, "I have to go back."

"I shall take you to wherever you need to go," he assured her. "Just tell me where it is."

"The dress shop across the street," she directed him. "We were buying clothes for my first season." She couldn't bring herself to tell it was her only season and that it was also her trousseau. She couldn't bring herself to think it either.

"You look much too young to be of age," he smiled tenderly.

"I will be eighteen in May," she sniffed.

"Excuse me again, my lady," he grinned broadly, "but in a few years you shall take that as a compliment."

Beatrix noticed her rescuer much closer then. He was so handsome that she almost lost her breath again. His thick red hair fell in gentle waves against his forehead. She judged him to be in his mid-twenties, but he had the confidence of someone much older.

"I do need to go back," she said regretfully, surprised that she wanted to stay in the carriage with the stranger.

"Of course," he said and assisted her down from the carriage. Taking her elbow, he gently guided her back to the shop. Bending down he kissed her hand. "Until next time, my lady."

Beatrix stared after him, uncaring that it was not the proper thing to do. When he reached his carriage, he turned and tilted his head to her. As he shouted to his driver, he gave one final wave. His reward was the smile that curved her lips.

"Beatrix," Madeline gasped behind her, "what happened? Your clothes are all a mess."

"I was knocked into the street," she explained as Diana and the rest joined them.

"Dear, were you injured?" Lady Wheeler asked with concern.

"No, the man in that carriage saved me," she shook her head and pointed at the departing carriage.

"That carriage?" Lady Lynch asked with a gleam in her eye. "That is Lord Frayne, the most eligible bachelor in all of London and elusive. He rarely attends social functions."

"It is rumored his uncle insists that he wed," Diana whispered to Trixie. "I would love to be introduced to him."

"I think, Lady Diana, you have broken quite enough hearts for one so young," Miss Trask admonished as she overheard her comment.

Diana blushed prettily.

"I know you have broken my brother, Martin's heart," Beatrix reminded her with a smile. "I understand he has asked to call on you."

Diana squeezed her hand. "Perhaps we will be sisters soon. I would want nothing more."

Beatrix hugged her tightly. "It is difficult to imagine you married to my brother," she laughed, "but you would make us all happy if you were to join our family."

Beatrix tried to remain happy for her friends, but alone in her room that night she let the tears flow. She didn't begrudge them their chance at happiness but it was a painful reminder of her own plight. There would be no happiness married to Lord Lytell. No one had spoken of the cause of her leaving the shop so suddenly, at least not to her. Her handsome rescuer had been the talk of the day. Perhaps they would be formally introduced. Such a thing would hardly matter; however, she still could not stop the dreams of the handsome redhead and his charming smile. Dreams were all she had left.


	4. Mess at the Ball

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Four**

**Mess at the Ball**

The next day proved to be a lovely spring day, so nice that the girls were allowed a stroll through the park. Accompanied by their lady's maids, the trio walked leisurely until they settled on a small park bench, their maids keeping a respectful but watchful distance away. Beatrix could not help but miss Jane. She was arriving later in the day. As the only young female in her home, it had been wonderful when Jane had been placed with her. Jane knew all the best gossip and was not averse to sharing it. As it was, the other maids paid her little attention, their focus solely on their mistresses.

"Look, Beatrix," Diana whispered to her, "isn't that Lord Frayne?"

A rush of heat flooded her face as she nodded. Her heart beat faster as his curricle approached.

"Beatrix, are you blushing?" Madeline asked with a smile on her face. "Perhaps I should arrange an introduction."

"You've been introduced?" Diana and Beatrix said together.

"Last season," Madeline explained. "He is a wonderful dancer."

"Are you interested in him?" Beatrix couldn't help but ask.

"No," sighed Madeline, "and Father would approve such a match if we had suited."

"Here he comes," Diana said with excitement. "Introduce us, please."

"Ladies," Lord Frayne said as he disembarked from his carriage, "it's a lovely day for a stroll."

"I agree," Madeline replied.

"Lady Madeline," James greeted her, "perhaps you would introduce me to your friends."

"This is Lady Diana Lynch and Miss Beatrix Belden," Madeline told him. "Lady Diana's father is the Duke of Wellington. This is Lord Frayne."

"Yes, of course," he nodded, "I have met him. He is a fine man."

"My lord," Diana bowed her head slightly.

"Miss Belden is the daughter of Viscount Belden," Madeline added as he looked inquiringly at her.

"And you Miss Belden," James turned his attention to her, "are you staying in London?"

"Only for the season, my lord," Beatrix said. "I am afraid not even the entire season at that."

"We must see that you enjoy your stay," he smiled and looked around the park. "Could I interest you in a ride through the park? It is the best way for a visitor such as you to see the sights."

Beatrix hesitated, unsure of the propriety of the situation with her brother's warnings running through her head.

"Go," Diana urged her. "It is an open carriage and quite proper. We will wait here for you."

"Please do, Beatrix," Madeline added. "You might not get such a chance again."

"Very well," she replied. "Lord Frayne, I would be honored to accompany you in your carriage."

"Excellent," he said as he offered her his arm. "We will make an afternoon of it."

Beatrix loved the feel of Lord Frayne's hand upon her waist as he helped her into the carriage. When he sat beside her, they were sitting so close their thighs were almost touching. She was sure that Brian would not think this proper, but when Lord Frayne smiled at her she no longer cared.

"A spin around the pond?" he inquired. At her pleased nod, he flicked the reins and took off.

"I much again thank you for saving me yesterday," Beatrix said appreciatively. "It was most fortunate that you appeared as you did."

"It was quite fortunate indeed," James agreed with a smile. "I had hoped to see you and have been rewarded."

"Is it reward enough?" She smiled back at him.

"A most wonderful reward," he grinned quite happily. "Perhaps you will save me a dance at the Summersville's ball next week?" The Summersville's ball was a grand affair that happened early in the season without fail. All of society would make a point to attend.

"Consider it done," Beatrix promised. Even as she spoke she wondered if she should tell him of her betrothal, but it would ruin the intimacy that had developed between, something she was reluctant to do.

"Most excellent," he said with satisfaction.

Lord Frayne proved to be an ardent suitor. He called upon Beatrix almost daily. Guilt began to rear its ugly head as his intentions became clear. Lady Wheeler had the difficult task of reminding Beatrix that she should be truthful with Lord Frayne.

The afternoon before the Summersville's ball, she asked to speak to Beatrix in private. When Beatrix entered the drawing room, she could tell by the expression on Lady Wheeler's face that she was going to be reprimanded.

"Please sit down, Beatrix," Lady Wheeler said gently but firmly.

"Yes, your grace," Beatrix murmured and sat on the small chair by the fireplace.

"I know, my dear, you have a difficult road ahead of you," she began with reluctance. "You have handled yourself with dignity and grace."

"Thank you, your grace," Beatrix said humbly.

"However, you have not been honest about your betrothal with Lord Frayne," she stated, "or am I presuming too much?"

"No, your grace," Beatrix said ashamedly. "I have enjoyed his attentions falsely."

"I fear you must be honest with him tonight," Lady Wheeler said gently. "He is a young man of honor and should be treated with the respect that is due him."

"Yes, your grace," Beatrix nodded, not raising her eyes to meet Lady Wheeler's pitying glance.

"That is all, dear," Lady Wheeler dismissed her. "You have much to do before we leave."

Rising, Beatrix left the drawing room in tears. She knew Lady Wheeler was right. She had been wrong to lead Lord Frayne into thinking she was marriageable. It had been a temptation she had not been able to resist. That he had behaved quite honorably was an understatement. He had not tried to steal a kiss or touch her in any inappropriate manner. His intentions had been quite clear and it pained her to think he would cease his visits, but he would never go against her father's wishes. Once he knew of her betrothal he would look elsewhere for a wife. That thought was almost as painful as having to marry Lord Lytell.

When Beatrix entered the ballroom, she caught her breath nervously as she was greeted by a sea of faces. Most she had never met but there were a few friendly faces smiling at her. Most prominent were those of her brothers. Dressed in their formal attire, she couldn't help noticing all the glances they were receiving. She didn't realize she was causing a stir with several glances coming her way. With a beaming smile, she greeted her brothers.

"Beatrix," Brian kissed her cheek in hello, "I have missed you greatly."

"You can always call upon me at Lord Wheeler's," she rebuked him gently, "as well as you, Martin."

"Forgive me, sister," Martin apologized, "you are correct. I can only say in my defense that we, too, have been preparing for the season."

Turning to Diana and Madeline, both young men greeted the girls.

"Lady Madeline," Brian bowed slightly before her, "it is good to see you again, and you, as well, Lady Diana."

"We would see you much more if you did as you sister suggested and visited us, Mr. Belden," Madeline said with a blush upon her cheeks. "I know your sister would be pleased."

"Would you be pleased, as well, my lady?" Brian asked.

"Of course, Mr. Belden," she replied shyly.

"Then would you do me the honor of the first dance?" Brian asked her. "Perhaps it would make up for my neglect of so fine a lady."

As Madeline nodded in agreement, Beatrix could barely choke back a most unladylike snort. Little did he care that she, his own sister, might feel slighted by such an over sight. Her other brother, Martin, was also making sure that he was on Lady Diana's dance card.

"Perhaps I'll take a turn around the room," she grinned at them. "If my own brothers cannot dance with me, I'm not sure it would look well upon my popularity."

"Of course, we will dance with you," Brian assured her, chagrined at having been caught in his effort to dance with Madeline. "And remember, do not wander away from your chaperone."

"Of course, Brian," Beatrix rolled her eyes as she agreed with him. "Lady Wheeler would have my head."

"Just be careful of my toes," Martin teased her. "I still remember when you were practicing."

"Of course, brother dear," Beatrix said sweetly as she lightly stepped on Martin's toe. "Perhaps they weren't all by accident."

"What I must suffer for the happiness of my little sister," Martin sighed to no one in particular.

"Mr. Belden," Lady Diana giggled, "you should not say such things."

"Why do we not partake of some lemonade?" Madeline suggested tactfully.

Beatrix was still sipping her lemonade when Lord Frayne approached her. "I hope you remembered to save a dance for me, Miss Belden," he reminded her. "I have been looking forward to it with pleasure."

"You embarrass me, Lord Frayne," Beatrix replied. "I would never forget such a promise." She had also made a promise to Lady Wheeler. _Let us dance first,_ she thought, _and then I'll tell him_. She had been anticipating this dance all week. She knew he might never speak to her again once he discovered the truth about her betrothal. He would certainly never dance with her again. One dance couldn't possibly be too much to ask for, not with her future staring so gloomily at her.

When James took her in his arms for the first waltz, Beatrix felt weak in her knees. With his hand upon her waist for support, she held fast to his shoulder as her hand clutched his other hand. So close that she could almost feel his breath upon her face, she knew she would never experience such bliss ever again. Then he smiled at her, causing her bliss to increase tenfold. Caught up in the excitement of the dance, it was easy to forget that he would never be hers.

"You dance as graceful as a swan, Miss Belden," James told her truthfully. In fact, he was having trouble concentrating on the steps as he held her. With her blue eyes shining up at him, he felt mesmerized and strangely breathless. He was beginning to think he was the luckiest man at the ball to be able to hold her in his arms like this. He decided at that moment to make certain that he would always be able to hold her close. It was time he took a wife. His uncle was most insistent on it. He had just never found the right prospect, until now. Relieved with his decision, he only hoped Miss Belden would be convinced as well.

"I'm sure my brother, Martin, would not agree with you, my lord," she replied. "He is fearful of an injury when we dance."

"I think I am glad I am dancing with you instead of Martin," James grinned at her.

"So am I," she murmured shyly, "so am I."

When the dance ended, James placed her arm through his and escorted her to her brothers. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Belden," he said. "I look forward to dancing with you again soon."

Beatrix gave her brothers a pained look before speaking. She knew she needed to talk to Lord Frayne but wanted away from their prying eyes. "Lord Frayne, could I be so bold as to ask you to take me for a turn around the room?" Beatrix looked expectantly at Lord Frayne. It wasn't the ideal time, but she knew she had to tell him immediately, before Lady Wheeler did.

Before Lord Frayne could answer her, she felt a hand upon her shoulder. The sudden angry looks on her brothers should have been her first warning if not the paleness on the faces of Lady Diana and Lady Madeline. She turned to see Lord Lytell staring down at her.

"Miss Belden," he greeted her with a bow, "I think perhaps a dance would not be presumptuous of me."

"No." It was all she could manage. For the second time in her life, she felt like she might swoon. Lord Lytell mistook her no for agreement and led her to the dance floor. Still in shock, she followed, too numb to protest. She feebly registered the puzzled look on Lord Frayne before she walked away.

"I have been remiss in not speaking with you sooner, Miss Belden," Lord Lytell remarked. "I do hope you forgive me."

"Yes, my lord," Beatrix replied in a shaky voice.

"How have you enjoyed you season in London?" he asked.

"It's been fine," she said, trying to stop the repulsion she felt from his touch.

"I was not happy about your travel to London," Lord Lytell admitted sternly, "but since Jane is with you I am sure you will be safe."

"Yes, Jane," Beatrix nodded.

"Jane is still with you, isn't she?" Lord Lytell said intensely. "She will still be your maid upon your return?"

"She intends to stay in London, my lord," Beatrix replied.

"London?" The grip on her hand tightened painfully. As part of the marriage contract, Beatrix would have to provide her own lady's maid. All had assumed it would be Jane. "Just exactly where in London?"

Beatrix's eyes grew wide with fear. She realized with certain clarity exactly why he signed the marriage contract with her father. Lord Lytell wanted to marry her to get to Jane. What would he do now that Jane was not part of the bargain? Panic began to make her heart pound furiously.

"Tell me, Beatrix," he whispered menacingly. "Tell me or I can make things most difficult for you later. Do you understand?"

Beatrix understood perfectly. If she didn't get away from him soon, she feared she would be sick in front of everyone. As he squeezed her hand even tighter, the room began to spin around her.

"An actress," she gasped, "Jane plans to become an actress."

Across the floor, her brothers and Lord Frayne were watching them dance, her brothers with disgust while James was clutching his hands tightly at his sides. The look of fright on her face was evident. Only James did not know the cause of it, but even so, his protective instincts went on alert as she determined that she was scared of this man.

Brian could no longer watch the scene before him, his helplessness at being able to protect his sister filling him with despair. He gave Martin a silent order to stay close and stormed angrily out of the room, wanting a moment to restore his composure. Madeline, torn between fear for her friend and concern for Brian, hesitated with indecision. Noting that Lord Frayne was ready to defend Beatrix, she quietly followed Brian out the door hoping that no one saw her leave the room.

As the dance ended, Lord Lytell escorted Beatrix back to her brother Martin. He looked smugly at Lord Frayne before speaking. "When you're my wife, I will be looking to many more dances with you, Miss Belden." He kissed her hand as he left.

James looked disbelievingly at Beatrix. He could not possibly have heard correctly. She was betrothed to Lord Lytell? It was unimaginable. Perhaps Lord Lytell, merely wanted to stake his claim as a suitor for her hand. Then he knew. When Beatrix's tear-filled eyes met his, he knew. He had never beheld anyone with such misery on their face. He was sure that misery was reflected back on his own. Speechless, he could only return her bleak look.

"James," she whispered shakily, unaware that she had called him by his given name, "a turn about the room, please."

They had taken a few steps before James finally became aware enough to speak. "It is true, is it not?" Those few words were most difficult and he could feel Beatrix tremble beside him, her hand upon his arm.

"Yes," she gasped weakly, "I should have spoken sooner."

"You should have," James agreed, "but I can understand your reluctance." He began to quake with anger, not at Beatrix, but at whoever could do such a thing. Surely not her father, Lord Belden had a reputation for a fine and respectable man. What would have caused him to betroth his daughter to such as Lord Lytell? It was clearly evident that Beatrix was afraid of the man. He shuddered to think of her life with Lytell.

"Can you forgive me?" Beatrix looked pleadingly up at him.

It took all his strength of will to maintain his honor. If only he could take her away somewhere and hide her. He felt a tug upon his heart. Surely, the shame upon her family from such an action could very well be forgiven, but she was not asking him for the help that he so longed to give her. She was asking for forgiveness, something which flowed to abundance in his heart along with a new emotion he had never felt, a quite painful emotion, the depth of which he could not understand or comprehend.

"You are forgiven," he said tenderly. "I would not have you sad on my account."

"I have enjoyed your company these last few days, my lord," Beatrix admitted. "It will bring me great pleasure to keep them in my memory."

James stopped short. He grasped her hand and kissed it. "Beatrix, do not forget me." His voice became low and husky. "I know I shall never forget you." With that, he turned and left, leaving Beatrix to stare longingly after him.

Lady Pendergal pursed his lips in a frown. She remained that way for several minutes. Although she was not a personal friend of Lady Wheeler, she was aware of things around her and she had taken note of Lady Madeline leaving the room. Sighing, she knew she would be shirking her duties if she did not inform Lady Wheeler of her daughter's escapades, be they innocent or not. Quietly, she made her way to where Lady Wheeler and Lady Lynch were seated.

"Lady Pendergal," Lady Wheeler nodded as the dowager stepped forward.

"Lady Wheeler, Lady Lynch," she acknowledged both before continuing. "Could I speak to you in private, Lady Wheeler?"

Knowing the countess' penchant for gossip mongering, Lady Wheeler said, "I am sure you can tell me in front of Lady Lynch."

"Very well," she said with a frown. "Lady Madeline left the ballroom over fifteen minutes ago. I fear that something ill may have happened to her."

"Do you doubt my daughter's honor?" Lady Wheeler demanded.

"These things happen, your grace," the countess replied knowingly with a smirk. "It would behoove you to take such things seriously."

"Let us go find her then," Lady Wheeler said as she stood. "Let us all three go find her."

Lady Lynch rose and patted Lady Wheeler's arm. "I am sure all is well, but we do not want any cause for gossip."

"Of course not," Lady Pendergal agreed, without trying to hide the amusement on her face. "I do hope there will be no cause for such tonight."

Lady Madeline had surreptitiously gone in search of Brian. Every dowager had strategically located themselves in a position to stop any dalliances from occurring. If she were caught alone with Brian, she would be ruined and have to withstand her father's fury. Still, she knew that he had been quite distressed when Lord Lytell had appeared at the ball. He had wisely departed before his anger had made him do something they all would regret. Now, she needed to find him and offer what comfort she could. She sighed a breath of deep relief when she made it out of the ballroom. Quickly, she began searching the nearby rooms in hopes of finding him.

She saw him before he realized her presence in the sitting room. He was standing with his back to her, gazing out the window into the darkness. "Mr. Belden," Lady Madeline whispered loudly.

"Lady Madeline," he acknowledged her entrance, "you should not be here."

"I won't stay long," she assured him. "I just couldn't let you suffer alone."

"I am not the one who is suffering," Brian said stiffly, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"I know you love Beatrix quite dearly," she reminded him. "She will need your strength in the upcoming days."

"I fear I will let her down," he said ashamedly. "I cannot bear to face her."

Madeline took pity on Mr. Belden and stepped toward him. Boldly taking hold of his arm, she led him to the large ornamental couch. "Please, if you will, sit with me," Madeline urged him. "Maybe I can help you."

"You are a most wondrous help, my lady," Brian smiled bravely. "I am glad you are such a good friend to Beatrix."

"And you are a most wondrous brother," she said sincerely.

Brian scowled and put his head in his hands. "If I were so wonderful, I would find a way to stop this marriage."

His despair resounded deeply in his voice. As his body shook with emotion, Madeline laid a comforting hand upon his arm. She was unused to any outward display from a gentleman. She realized his anguish was as deep as her own. Beatrix was like a beloved sister to her. She had cried many a tear for her and could not stop them now.

Brian heard her distress and grabbed her hands in his. "Beatrix would be angry with us for suffering so."

Sobbing, Madeline shook her head. "She is so brave," she gasped. "I could never be so brave." She dissolved in tears once more.

"Oh, Madeline, you are brave." Brian placed an arm around her shoulders and drew her to him. Stroking her hair, he tried to console her. "You have put on a brave face for Beatrix everyday she has been in London. You have indeed made her trip a happy one."

Brian's words only made her cry harder. "I ache for her," she sobbed deeply.

"Madeline, please," Brian implored her, "do not upset yourself. It will break my heart."

"I fear you heart is already broken beyond repair," she said with a tremor in her voice.

Brian tucked a loose curl behind her ear and attempted a smile. "You could very easily break my heart as well," he whispered softly.

"I could?" Honey's voice was low and seeking. Her eyes searched his, darting back and forth for an answer.

"Always," he said softly, "it has always been that way." He leaned down and kissed her gently, wanting to show her the depth of his feelings for her.

When he pulled back, she laid a hand upon his cheek and said, "For me as well."

"Oh, Madeline," Brian cried hoarsely.

This time the kiss was not gentle. He pulled her closely to him and let her invade his senses. Running her fingers through his dark hair, she eagerly returned his kiss. They fell backward on the couch in a heap of passion. She had never been kissed so thoroughly before, just a peck by a shy suitor in the parlor. It felt like heaven, no, like the earth and heaven were spinning circles around her. And she didn't want to stop.


	5. A New Idea

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Five**

**A New Idea**

"Lady Madeline!" Lady Pendergal stood in the doorway flanked by Lady Wheeler and Lady Lynch. She peered down at them giving Brian a decidedly derisive glare. "Young man, what have you to say for yourself?"

The three women pressed in to the room and closed the door. Silence greeted them. If only the couple hadn't been caught in an illicit embrace or even if Lady Pendergal had not been present, their improper action might get overlooked. Not now. Not now when the most proliferate gossip in all of London stood looking expectantly at them.

Brian stood and clasped Madeline's hand proudly. "I beseech you that I may have Lady Madeline's hand in marriage." He gazed reassuringly down at Madeline and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I see," Lady Wheeler said stiffly. "I think under the circumstances that would be the wise thing to say."

"Excuse us," Lady Lynch said. "We'll go find Lord Wheeler and have him meet you here."

"Thank you," she replied sincerely. The last thing she wanted was Lady Pendergal's presence.

"Could I speak to Madeline alone?" Brian asked hesitantly after the two ladies had left.

"Five minutes," Lady Wheeler agreed sternly. "I will be on the other side of this door."

When she left, Brian drew Madeline into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, her voice shaky from the turn of events.

He pulled her down to the couch beside him. "Madeline, I know I do not possess great riches, but I do care for you greatly. I dare say I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Brian, I had hoped for this day," she admitted. She gave him a wry smile. "I don't know why I didn't think of this myself."

"Do not let your mother here you say that," he admonished her, grinning as he did so. "I do believe we are in enough trouble as it is."

"Father will be furious," she said regretfully, "but Mother will take care of him. She will get him to see the sense in all of this."

He grasped her hand tightly and gave her a firm but quick kiss. "Let us face them together then."

The door opened and they were greeted by a furious glare from Lord Wheeler. Brian stood as he walked briskly toward the couple. Madeline jumped in front of Brian to protect him from her father's wrath.

"Young man," Lord Wheeler hissed angrily, "should I call you out for this?"

"Father!" Madeline gasped in horror.

Brian stood his ground and looked evenly at Lord Wheeler. "Sir, I value your daughter and her reputation. I would never take such a thing lightly. I have great feelings for Lady Madeline, and as such, I would ask that you would consider me worthy of her hand in marriage."

"I have always respected your father," Lord Wheeler told him. "He would be quite dishonored that a son of his behaved in such a manner."

Brian flushed, but kept eye contact with Lord Wheeler. "Indeed, my father would be greatly disappointed, but I am sure the joy of having Lady Madeline a part of our family would ease his anger."

"Your grace," Lady Wheeler interrupted the conversation, "may I have a word with you in private?"

"I think that would be most wise," Lord Wheeler agreed as he followed his wife, leaving Brian and Madeline alone to exchange hopeful looks.

By the end of the night, Mr. Brian Belden and Lady Madeline Wheeler were betrothed. It hadn't taken long for Lord Wheeler, inspired by a not so gentle nudge from his wife, to agree to the match. He announced the news with a champagne toast before the gossips could make their rounds. Amidst the cheers, Beatrix hugged them both dearly. Even in her misery, Beatrix was happy for her brother and best friend. As she watched the glances that Martin and Diana were exchanging, she knew that it was only a matter of time until another betrothal would be announced, but tonight belonged to Brian and Madeline. Their future was assured, just like hers. Or was hers?

Beatrix shared the news with Jane as she got ready for bed. "It was actually kind of romantic," Beatrix sighed. "Brian and Madeline seemed to both have stars in their eyes."

"Once Lord Wheeler got over his anger, I bet," Jane giggled.

"He was fierce," Beatrix nodded with a smile, "but now all is forgiven."

"I do wish this had happened before your betrothal," Jane said wistfully.

"Jane, are you still leaving me to become an actress?" Beatrix asked, biting her lip while she waited for an answer.

"Yes, miss," Jane replied. "I am leaving this week. I was going to tell you tomorrow, but since you've brought it up…"

"Jane," Beatrix grabbed her arm tightly, "can I go with you?"

"With me?" Jane asked stunned.

"Yes, please," Beatrix begged. "I know I can't act, but I could clean, cook, sew, anything the theater company needed. Please."

"But your family, miss," Jane frowned, "what would they say?"

"My brothers will be well established now," she explained. "Robert will be able to go to Eton. I dare say my brothers would be happier with this than to see me married to Lord Lytell."

"What if you get caught?" Jane was still unconvinced. "Would I be in trouble?"

"Of course not," Beatrix assured her, "and we will not be caught."

Jane hesitated. She wouldn't wish marriage to Lord Lytell upon her worst enemy, but Beatrix's father would be furious. And so would Lord Lytell.

Sensing she was weakening, Beatrix grasped Jane's hands and pleaded. "We could do it, Jane. We could leave early in the morning. Everyone will sleep late. I could borrow one of your dresses. Please, Jane, say you will."

Jane had agreed. Beatrix planned their departure all night, unable to sleep because of the excitement of it all. She packed a small bag of personal items and a change of clothes. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she noted with approval that she looked like any other commoner doing early morning shopping. She grinned at Jane.

"This is it," she remarked. "Are you ready?"

Jane took a deep breath and nodded. "They won't be expecting you, but I dare say they will be needing your help. We'll have to share a room."

"Better with you than Lord Lytell," Beatrix grimaced.

"That it is," Jane agreed with a laugh.

When Lord Frayne arrived home, he was surprised to find a letter waiting for him from his uncle. He absentmindedly tore open the envelope, his thoughts still on Beatrix. Sighing, he sat in his study and read the missive by candlelight. His eyes became wide as he stared at his uncle's words. He, James, would have to wed by his twenty-fifth birthday or he would lose all of his inheritance that was not entailed. He had until July to find a wife or else his uncle would choose one for him. His father had worked diligently to obtain the properties for the Frayne family. He had done that for the future generations to come. He couldn't lose the legacy his father had worked for. His Uncle James, the current Duke of Rochester, knew this. He had no choice but to wed and soon. His birthday was only a few months away. Angrily, he wadded up the letter and threw it into the fireplace. It should have been Beatrix, he knew that. He wanted that. He had to leave London. He had to go somewhere away from the ton and the pressure to choose a bride. He had to go somewhere he would not find himself staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Away from the reminder of her pain, a pain that he shared with her.

Lord Frayne climbed into his carriage early the next morning hoping the long ride would give him time to consider all his options. The news of Beatrix's betrothal had shaken him to the core. When he closed his eyes he could still see her blue eyes looking at him, imploring him to understand. When he lay down, he could still feel her in his arms, soft and warm, while they danced. Remaining in London was the last thing he wanted to do. He would go visit his northern estate, anything to stop thinking of Beatrix. He pounded on the door to signal the coachman that he was ready. With luck, he would be home by the end of the day. With more luck, he would forget Beatrix someday.

He was staring unseeingly out his window when he spied two young maids being harassed by an angry looking thug. With his honor still intact, he gave a sharp rap to signal the driver to stop and jumped from his seat. "Ladies, is this _**gentleman**_ giving you a problem?" he asked pointedly, looking at the man in question. The man hid his face, made an excuse, and fled the scene.

"Thank you, my lord," the dark-haired chit spoke up.

James looked at the girls for the first time. "Jane, is that you?" he asked in amazement. He had remembered her from his visits with Beatrix. He saw a blonde curl escaping from the bonnet of the other maid who had turned her back to him. _It couldn't be,_ he thought. Gently, he tugged on her arm and faced her toward him.

"Beatrix," he gasped, "what are you doing here?"

Dry-mouthed, she could only stare at him in horror, the certainty of her ruined reputation now at hand.

"Please, my lord," Jane interrupted, "she is accompanying me. I am going to the theater to work as an actress."

"Both of you, in my carriage," he ordered. When they stood shocked and still, he bit out angrily, "Now!"

Flinching at his gruff tone, both girls hurried to obey. They shouldn't have been frightened. They wouldn't have been if they had seen the look of fear in his eyes. Instead, they sat shakily in his carriage waiting.

He entered the carriage and rapped on the side for the drive to continue. Taking a deep breath, he turned to them and asked, "Can you possibly tell me what reason you have for walking unescorted in this part of London?"

"I told you, my lord," Jane insisted, her chin held proudly. "I am to become an actress, a famous actress."

"And you Miss Belden?" James looked intently at her as he noted the flush creeping across her face.

"I'm going with her," Beatrix said firmly.

"To become an actress?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Beatrix felt mortified, but his attitude made her want to defend herself.

"Do your brothers know of your plans?" James knew, of course, that her brothers would never approve of such a scheme.

"I tried to talk her out of it, my lord," Jane explained in her defense. "She would have none of it, and I can't say as I blame her, being betrothed to Lord Lytell as she is."

James sighed and closed his eyes. First things first, he would deal with Jane and then worry about Beatrix. "Jane," he asked with concern, "are you sure this is what you want? I'm sure I could find you a better position than that of a lady's maid."

"It is exactly what I want, my lord," Jane insisted. "I don't wish to work as some dowager's companion. As an actress, I will have some control of my future, and if I'm smart and good enough I can live well and save enough for my future." She didn't mention that as a successful actress she would also have dukes and earls offering to be her protector, but they both knew that was part of her plans.

"Very well, Jane," Lord Frayne nodded, "we'll see you to your destination." He paused for a moment before adding, "And, Jane, if you need assistance you can always call for me."

Beatrix squeezed Jane's hand in encouragement. She knew this was goodbye. No way would she be allowed to accompany her now. "Good luck, Jane, and don't forget me. If you change your mind, you can always call on me." With those last words, she gave Lord Frayne a stubborn look.

"Thank you, miss," Jane said, smiling appreciatively.

The carriage halted outside of one of London's most renowned theaters. Beatrix waited, quietly disheartened, as James escorted Jane inside. When he rejoined her, he gave her a long look before saying anything.

"What now?" Beatrix asked him, the silence threatening her composure.

The look she gave him shattered his resolve. He had planned on returning her to Lord and Lady Wheeler. Now, he wasn't so sure. Sighing, he leaned back in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to ward off the stirrings of an approaching headache.

"I don't know," he finally admitted. "I just don't know." Beatrix remained silent as James continued to think. Finally he said, "Perhaps we should consult your brothers. They know more of this situation than I."

"Please, James," she pleaded, clutching his hands, "if my father finds out, he'll bring me home and marry me to Lord Lytell immediately."

"Surely with your brothers' support something can be done," he suggested.

"Brian is betrothed to Madeline while Martin seeks to unite with Diana," she explained. She shrugged as if unaffected. "I guess I was not thinking too clearly, was I?" She paused and grew wistful. "I just wanted a chance to be happy, like them."

"Beatrix, let me talk to your brothers," James said as he still held her hands. "We can work something out. If your father…"

"My father is the one who insists I marry Lord Lytell," she interrupted him. "You'll get no help from him." The words were spoken bitterly, and he could see the hurt she was so desperately trying to hide.

"I promise you, Beatrix," James vowed desperately, "that I'll do whatever I can to help you." When she looked uncertainly at him, he pleaded once more, "Trust me."

"Very well," she nodded reluctantly, "but what do we do now?"

"I'll take you to my home," he told her. "You'll be safe there. My staff is discreet and I can send a message to your brothers. They can see you safely back to Lord Wheelers."

"They won't be pleased," Beatrix commented worriedly.

"Did you expect them to be?" James asked pointedly.

"I didn't expect them to find out so soon," she admitted.

"You were just going to let them worry about you?" he asked in disbelief.

"I planned on sending them a letter when I became settled in," she said defensively. She lifted her chin stubbornly. "If I were to be ruined then Lord Lytell would refuse to marry me."

"Well, that is not going to occur today," he insisted just as stubbornly. "I'll send a messenger to your brothers as soon as we reach my home."

"You know if we are found alone, Brian could insist that you marry me," Beatrix said quietly, a part of her wanting just that.

"I know your brother," James said. "He'll be most grateful that you are safe than to accuse me of dishonorable intentions." For once he wished that he wasn't so honorable. The idea was tempting, but only as a last resort. Still, he kept the thought in the back of his mind to be played over and over.

Sighing, Beatrix turned her head. If James was anything like her brother there would never be any reason to force his hand in marriage to her, not unless he truly loved her. It was love that had caused Brian's downfall, and his worry over Lord Lytell.

* * *

><p><em>I do want to thank my friends, Mylee and Karen, for all the hard work they have put into this story. You guys should be congratulating them! <em>


	6. Belden Brothers Unite

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Six**

**Belden Brothers Unite**

Beatrix sat quietly in the drawing room of Lord Frayne's London house. As she sipped the tea he had thoughtfully provided, she reflected on the reactions of her brothers. Perhaps they would understand. No, she knew they would understand, but they would be shocked at her actions regardless. She looked up from her cup and saw Lord Frayne staring at her. She blushed under his intent regard.

"Is your tea not to your liking?" James asked her, eyeing her discomfort.

"It's perfectly fine," Beatrix assured him. She stood and nervously walked to the window to peer at the street below.

James followed and remained closely behind her. He spoke softly as he said, "Your marriage won't be as wonderful as you would like, but perhaps you overlook some of the benefits."

"Benefits?" Beatrix almost snorted, a flaw Brian had warned her about many times.

"Yes, benefits," he insisted. When Beatrix turned to look at him questioningly, he had to suppress a sad smile. "You will be near your family, and even if it pains you now, there will be children for you to love."

Beatrix struggled to keep the look of horror off her face, but James could see the miserable expression in her eyes. Unable to stop, he pulled her close to comfort her. He could feel the tears wetting the find cloth of his shirt. He took a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe away her tears.

"I wish…," Beatrix halted as she stared back at James.

"As do I," James said a low voice. As if controlled by some stronger force, one designed to script his every move, he placed a palm against her cheek. When her lips parted in a silent plea, he could not deny her request. Slowly, carefully, he lightly brushed her lips with his. The electricity from her first kiss jolted Beatrix into awareness. Boldly, she grabbed his outer arms and pressed against him, wanting more than he was giving. Her soft lips and honest response were no match for James. He gave in to the desire that was raging in both of them, returning her kisses forcefully. He grasped the curls dangling loosely from the nape of her neck and explored her mouth with abandon, relishing the feel of her soft curves against his hard frame. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing raggedly.

James stepped back first. "I should not have done that," he apologized, his lids shaded with lust. "Please forgive me."

"No," Beatrix stammered, "I am glad." She flushed bright red, but continued bravely on with her confession. "It was all I could ever hope for in a first kiss."

James stared at her for a long moment. He wanted to reach for her. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. He raised one hand hesitantly toward her when he caught the motion of a phaeton in the street below them. "It would seem your brothers have arrived," he informed her, swallowing the disappointment that lingered in his gut. Taking her arm, he led her back to her seat before seeing to her brothers.

When her brothers entered the drawing room, Brian stormed in first. "What were you thinking?" he asked with concern and just a touch of anger. "If Lord Frayne had not stopped you, you would be ruined."

Her brother's anger and her emotional turmoil of the past few weeks caught up with Beatrix. Biting her bottom lip hard to stop the trembling, she lifted her chin and gave him a mutinous glare. "You don't have to marry Lord Lytell," she said stiffly.

Brian flushed guiltily, but kept his stern countenance. He knew any show of pity or sadness would cause his sister to lose her emotional control that she was fighting so hard to keep. "Now is not the time to discuss the matter," he said firmly. "We shall do this in private."

"If you need privacy," James suggested as he gestured toward the door, "I shall leave you alone."

"No, please," Beatrix insisted, preferring that he remain during Brian's lecture, "I would feel better if you stayed."

"Very well," James agreed as he noted Brian's nod.

Martin gave his older brother a sharp glare as he went to sit beside Beatrix. "I don't think you need to be quite so stern with her," he protested. "Perhaps you forget her situation."

Brian sighed wearily and collapsed on the chair across from them. Clutching his dark hair in his hands, he looked beaten. "I'm sorry, Beatrix," he apologized. "If only my betrothal to Madeline had occurred sooner, then you would not have been forced to accept Lord Lytell's suit."

"But she has," Martin reminded him. He hesitated as he glanced at Beatrix. "Do you think we should try once more to change Father's mind?"

"It is doubtful," Brian shook his head.

James had remained silent during the exchange between the Belden brothers. Now he thought it wise to state his opinions. "Have you discussed with your father his reasons for Beatrix's betrothal? Maybe his decision was based on something that he hasn't informed you of."

"I haven't talked to him at all," Brian admitted stiffly. "I was too angry, and then Beatrix seemed resigned to her fate." He glanced once more at his sister. "I saw her beg him, plead with him, all to no avail."

"Could you not lower you pride to do the same for her?" James' question was spoken calmly, but with an underlying hint of censure.

Brian had the grace to blush as he sensed the accusation in Lord Frayne's voice. "I shall leave immediately. Perhaps you are correct, and there is something we don't know about her betrothal."

Beatrix clutched tightly at Martin's hands. She didn't dare speak while they had discussed her future, and she was too embarrassed to tell them her suspicions about Lord Lytell and Jane, especially with James present. She knew her control was on a thin rein and it had taken all her restraint to keep her silence. Now she looked gratefully at Brian, and at James. "Thank you, Brian," she said quietly. "Even if you fail, I will never forget that you tried."

"Beatrix," Brian reached across to grab her hand, "I promise to try with all my might." Turning to James and Martin, he added, "I trust you two will make sure no harm comes to Beatrix while I am gone."

"Of course, Brian," Martin agreed strongly, "I would never abandon Beatrix."

"I, too, will be watching over her," James stated. "I had intended to retire to my other estate, but now it seems more prudent to stay here."

Beatrix looked carefully at James. He had been leaving London when he spied Jane and her. Was it Lord Lytell's revelation that had spurred him to leave or his disappointment in her dishonesty? Had he been interested in her before, and if Brian could change her father's mind, would he still be interested in her once again? James had not glanced at her since they had kissed. Was he embarrassed by her wanton behavior? Flushing, she lowered her eyes, unsure if she was able to bear the answers she would find in his.

James couldn't look at Beatrix. If he had, surely her brothers would know he had thoughts of ravishing her. Thoughts he knew that they would not appreciate. Clearing his throat, he stood to escort the trio to his door. "Will you be attending Lady Frombey's ball tonight?" he asked looking at Martin for confirmation.

Martin nodded and smiled. "We will be looking forward to meeting you there. He grinned at Beatrix. "As of now, our biggest problem shall be getting you home without causing a stir."

Beatrix grimaced. "I do look a little strange, don't I? Perhaps I can sneak in unnoticed through the servant's entrance."

"That might be the wisest thing you've said all day," Brian remarked dryly.

As her brothers strode toward Brian's phaeton, Beatrix risked one last glance at Lord Frayne. Their eyes met. She held her breath until she saw the encouraging smile upon his lips. Shyly, she returned a timid smile of her own.

Since Beatrix was now without a maid of her own, Madeline graciously continued to share hers as they dressed for the ball. "I thought your mother would have an apoplectic fit when you told her what Jane had done."

"She is very worried about her," Beatrix admitted with concern. "She's also quite angry at me for not stopping Jane or at least letting her know of Jane's intentions." She had not told Madeline of her morning escapade, not wanting to put her friend in a situation in which she might inadvertently betray her.

"Jane is very brave," Madeline sighed wistfully.

"Very brave or very stupid," Lady Wheeler remarked as she entered their room. She gave both girls a disapproving look. "It would be wise to remember that such impetuousness often leads to sorrow." She softened her glare to cast another glance at Madeline. "And sometimes you live happily ever after."

"Oh, Mother," Madeline rushed to her mother's side to embrace her. "You're not too disappointed in me, are you?"

"Although I would have preferred a more traditional courtship," Lady Wheeler said, "I only want you to be happy and well-provided for. You are happy, my dear?"

"Extremely," Madeline assured her. "Brian is everything I could wish for in a husband."

"Indeed," Lady Wheeler remarked, "even your father is starting to approve of the idea."

Madeline and Beatrix exchanged a look of great relief. They had both feared that Lord Wheeler would not be so welcoming once the shock had worn off. Now it seemed that Brian's sterling reputation would win him over.

As the girls entered the ball, they were quickly joined by Lady Diana. Martin casually strolled over with another young gentleman in tow. Greeting the girls, he made the introductions.

"Your grace, Lord Daniel Mangan, Duke of Handcower," he told them. "These are my sister's friends, Lady Madeline and Lady Diana, and this is my sister, Miss Beatrix Belden."

"It is an honor, ladies," he said with a sweeping bow and devilish grin.

"His Grace has been quite helpful in showing us the ropes, so to speak, while we are in London," Martin explained.

"I fear your brother gives me too much credit," Lord Mangan laughed. "It is he who has led me on a merry chase throughout the entire city."

Knowing Martin's penchant for adventure, all three girls couldn't hold back their giggles. They were still laughing when Lord Frayne approached them.

"Mangan," Lord Frayne acknowledged him, having been introduced in the past. James eyed the three girls. "Ladies, I hope you will save a dance for me this evening."

"Of course, Lord Frayne," Madeline nodded graciously.

"Perhaps we should take a turn about the room," Lord Mangan suggested and offered Madeline his arm.

As Martin immediately offered his arm to Lady Diana, this left James in the position to escort Beatrix. He patted the hand upon his arm and said, "I do hope you save a waltz for me, Miss Belden."

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Frayne," Beatrix agreed breathlessly. She was rewarded with a quick smile and a gleam of emotion in his green eyes.

He bid her goodbye as other gentlemen came forward to request their names be placed on her dance card. It was during one of those dances that she noticed James dancing and laughing with several beautiful girls in their first season. As her partner led her from the dance floor, she followed James with a frown on her forehead. Her partner, Mr. Smythe, noticing her look of displeasure immediately offered to fetch a lemonade. She was still frowning when Diana stood beside her.

"Lord Frayne is quite handsome, isn't he?" Diana said knowingly. When Beatrix nodded in agreement, she continued on. "Rumor has it that he must wed by his twenty-fifth birthday in July or lose his inheritance."

"His inheritance?" Beatrix questioned. "Surely that is entailed."

"Only the major estate," Diana informed her. "The rest of the properties and his finances are not entailed."

"It would be difficult to maintain such a vast estate without the proper funds," Beatrix said, wondering why she was feeling sick to her stomach.

"Unless he weds an heiress," Lady Diana agreed. She watched as James escorted another beauty onto the dance floor. "It seems that he is in the marriage mart now."

Beatrix looked at the girl in James' arms. She was beautiful, her long dark curls and elegant foil for the lavender dress she wore. Cassandra Meadows was as nice as she was beautiful. An heiress in her own right, she was also the daughter of the Earl of Yorktown, one of the richest, most powerful man in all of England. James could never find a better match. It was probably for the best that he knew of her betrothal to Lord Lytell. His future would be assured as would the future of his children. _His children,_ Beatrix thought with a pang of regret and a fierce jealousy that she would not be the one to share that with him.

Diana looked on as Lord Mangan passed by, another beautiful girl in his arms, laughing triumphantly. "There is another handsome devil," Diana whispered. "They say he's quite a rake."

"Lord Mangan," Beatrix whispered back in a shocked voice. "He's been so kind to Martin, and nothing but a gentleman to us."

"I noticed," Lady Diana frowned, "but still, I would hope Martin doesn't pick up any of Lord Mangan's traits."

"I think my brother is too besotted with you to test those waters," Beatrix teased and laughed when Lady Diana blushed discreetly. "Here he comes now."

"And there is Lord Frayne," Lady Diana murmured with a grin, "coming to claim his waltz."

Unfortunately for Mr. Smythe, Lord Frayne claimed Beatrix just he as was returning with her lemonade. He sipped the drink with resignation as he watched the pair take the floor.

"It seems you have made a conquest tonight," James looked pointedly at Mr. Smythe. "He was most upset when he lost his claim on you."

"He has no claim on me," Beatrix sniffed daintily. "No one here does."

James drew her an inch closer, almost to the point of impropriety. "No one?" he whispered seductively.

"You forget, I am still betrothed," Beatrix reminded him, her voice breathless.

"No, you are wrong," James disagreed, a strange tone in his voice that Beatrix could not identify. "I think about it often."

Forcing herself to glance away from the intent look in his eyes, she remembered his own necessity to marry. "I have heard that you are on the marriage mart, as well."

"An unfortunate occurrence," he admitted. "It seems my uncle is insisting that his future heirs be born before he dies."

"Do you have to produce an heir before you inherit?" she asked curiously, so at ease with him that she forgot that proper young maidens did not talk of such topics to single men.

James looked at her with amazement and grinned before turning her into a spin. "No, thank god, but as I will be a faithful husband that should not be an issue."

Beatrix could feel her cheeks color then. It wasn't the flagrant questions she had been asking that made her blush. No, she was imagining the pleasure she would have being married to such a faithful husband. A faithful, handsome husband.

Her dance with James ending, she let him lead her from the floor, her heart beating a mile a minute. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Belden," James said softly. "I hope you will do me the honor again someday. Soon. Perhaps the supper dance if you do not think it is too bold of me."

She nodded, holding his eyes with her own for an extra moment before another suitor came to claim his dance. She glanced regretfully as she followed James with longing in her eyes. She watched as he once again claimed Miss Meadows for another dance. _A second dance,_ she thought as she blinked back tears. Rarely did a gentleman ask for a second dance if his affections were not involved. She summoned a smile for her eager partner. James needed someone to be his future duchess. Cassandra Meadows was the perfect candidate. Beatrix could not fault his choice, and she could not even bring herself to dislike Cassandra. Charming to everyone, the captivating beauty had been particularly nice to her when she had first arrived in London, even when James had been calling on her. Now it would be Cassandra he would call upon. Maybe she would have something to be more miserable about than her upcoming marriage to Lord Lytell. She knew it was more painful.


	7. The Truth is Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Seven**

**The Truth Is Revealed**

The next few days were a fog for Beatrix. The social rounds were vastly increasing and she was growing anxious to hear from Brian. Martin and Lord Mangan always appeared at every function to watch over her. Lord Frayne had also kept his promise to Brian as he made a point to dance with Beatrix at every ball. He always chose a waltz, and he spent a good deal of time chatting with her while they danced. He could only go so far within the stricture of the social rules, she realized. More than one waltz would be frowned upon, especially since she was betrothed to Lord Lytell. Still, she had to suffer his attentions to Cassandra as she coped with other dance partners.

As James approached Beatrix to lay claim to the first waltz, he noted with relief that her brother, Martin, was standing protectively by her side, flanked by Lord Mangan. Although a rake of the first degree, Lord Mangan would not dare cross the boundaries with an innocent such as Beatrix. James felt his tense muscles relax when Beatrix smiled at him.

"Miss Belden," James said warmly and returned her smile, "I have come to make sure that you would not forget to honor me with a waltz this evening."

Blushing, Beatrix wrote his name on her dance card and showed it to him. "Lord Frayne," she murmured, "you have the first waltz, as always."

He nodded with a pleased expression before looking at Martin. "Have you heard any news from your brother?"

"No," Martin grimaced, "but it should be soon."

Beatrix felt herself pale at the thought of Brian's return. How could she bear it if the news was not good?

James noticed her demeanor and frowned. "Forgive me, Miss Belden," he apologized, "I didn't mean to cause you any distress."

"No intent taken, my lord," Beatrix said kindly.

"Perhaps a stroll around the room would ease my conscience," he suggested, holding out his arm. "Would you care to join me?"

Beatrix bestowed upon him a grateful smile. Their gaze met but for a brief second, a flicker of something passed between them. The intense moment they shared was fleeting, quickly gone before either could identify the emotions they felt.

As they walked casually about the room, Beatrix painfully remembered his quest to find a bride. "Have you narrowed down your choices for a wife?" she asked, a knot of dread forming in her gut.

"There are several possible candidates," James answered without enthusiasm. He held his breath as she looked up at him. "I think it would be wise to make sure I have exhausted all my possibilities before making a permanent decision." His words were spoken softly, and he glanced at Beatrix tenderly before adding, "Don't you?"

Heat spread through her face as he leaned close to her. "A wise decision indeed," she murmured in agreement. If only Brian would arrive soon, and with good news…news that would change her circumstances and her entire future.

Brian rode the last mile to his father's house, images of Madeline accompanying him. As he spied young Robert in the distance, his thoughts conjured up images of their children playing happily in the meadow. Would his own children greet him in such a way? His heart swelled at the idea, but he tamped it down, eager to confront his father. He couldn't help but grin however when Robert saw him and began running to greet him.

"Brian! Brian!" Robert ran toward his oldest brother. "Can I ride Champion? Please!"

"Are you glad to see me or my horse?" Brian laughed as he dismounted the chestnut gelding.

"Please, Brian," young Robert begged, "just to the house."

"Up you go," Brian said as he tossed him into his saddle, "but I'll lead. Champion may be tired, but he's still too much for you to handle."

"We've missed you," Robert said from atop the horse, "and Beatrix and Mart and Mama."

"I've missed you, too," Brian said with a smile. He looked ahead at his father's home. "Where's Father?"

"In his study," Robert told him. "He's been in a bad mood ever since you left."

"I wonder why," Brian said sarcastically as he frowned. If his father felt guilty for arranging his sister's betrothal then perhaps he would be easier to convince that it was a mistake.

As Brian and Robert were grooming his horse, his father joined them. "I'm sorry we had to dismiss the groom," he said as he watched them.

"With only Champion here, he wasn't necessary anyway," Brian shrugged. He had not complained about the situation. He knew it could not be helped, but it had rankled him to watch his family do without. Things would change when he married Madeline and he wouldn't have to watch his parents struggle anymore.

"I'm glad you're back son," Viscount Belden slapped his son on the back. "It's been lonely here with just Robert and me."

"It is good to be home," Brian admitted, looking fondly at Robert. Then he remembered his reason for coming home. "Father," he said gently, "I think we need to talk."

"I think so, too," Lord Belden agreed with a sigh. "There are things that I need to ask you." He glanced at Robert waiting expectantly beside them. "But first of all, let's eat. I think both my sons are famished."

With a cheer, Robert led the way. One person Lord Belden hadn't dismissed was the cook. Brian had picked a good day. The delicious smell of steak and kidney pie had filled the home all day. The scent lingering in the air beckoned them as they followed the boy.

Brian bided his time with his father and Robert. It was difficult to maintain his focus on their conversation. His thoughts of Beatrix and Lord Lytell swirled about him. Finally, Robert was sent to bed and Brian could focus on the real reason he had returned home.

Lord Belden hadn't been fooled by Brian's casual demeanor. He knew his son quite well, and he knew that his son would approach him eventually. Taking the reins of the matter in hand, he broached the subject first. "I assume you are here to talk of Beatrix," he said bluntly.

"She's very unhappy," Brian told him, a flash of anger glinted in his eyes. "There was no cause to betroth her to Lord Lytell, especially now that I am to marry Madeline."

"Congratulations," his father said dryly. "You should have thought of that before you acquired such an outstanding debt."

"Debt?" Brian asked in surprise. "I have no debt."

"Then explain to me how Lord Lytell has a voucher signed by you," Lord Belden insisted, "a voucher in the amount of ten thousand pounds."

"Ten thousand pounds." Brian sat in stunned disbelief. "Is that why you agreed to their betrothal?"

"He threatened to throw you in prison," his father explained. "How long do you think you would have survived in Newgate?"

"I would never risk such a foolish amount," Brian vowed vehemently. "He's lying." While he was not a stranger to the gaming tables, he had always been able to control his wagers.

"It is your signature," Lord Belden stated, "with your seal attached."

"Why didn't you talk to me before agreeing to his demands?" Brian questioned his father furiously. "I could have sworn my innocence before him."

"Brian," Lord Belden said wearily, "I know you would have gone to prison for your sister and I know she would marry Lord Lytell for you. If I had spoken out, Beatrix would have been consumed with guilt while you rotted away in prison. You would have both suffered and the future of your younger brothers would have been ruined as well. I did not make this decision lightly. I am very aware of the character of Lord Lytell, but his actions would have destroyed our family."

"So it's best to only destroy Beatrix instead," Brian bit out angrily as he slammed his fist against his father's desk. "I'll find a way to prove he's a liar."

Lord Belden looked relieved and worried at the same time. "I have to admit I was shocked to see him holding the voucher. It was so unlike you, but regardless of how he acquired it, he still has it. We'll either have to retrieve it or prove that it's a fake."

"Lord Lytell is still in London?" Brian asked. At his father's nod, he continued, "Perhaps it would be best if you remained here. You might be able to gain access to Lord Lytell's manor while I inquire about him in London."

They had to locate that voucher. The only way to prove it was false would be to examine it closely. With their task assigned, they retired for the night to plan how to accomplish their mission.

Beatrix entered the ballroom escorted by her brother, Martin. Lady Madeline would join them later, accompanied by her parents. They were both on edge, waiting impatiently for Brian to return. Lord Lytell had not approached her again, but he had made his presence known. Tonight was no exception.

Martin felt Beatrix tense and looked at the focus of her stare. Lord Lyell was smiling straight at her. Clenching his teeth, he steered her into another direction. "Am I to be honored with another one of your dances?" he joked in an effort to lighten the mood.

Beatrix smiled at him gratefully. "If you promise not to complain about you aching feet afterward."

"I promise," he vowed with a smile. "Let's join Lady Diana before Lord Mangan catches her eye."

"As if that were possible," Beatrix teased. She felt her heart beat a little faster as she saw Lord Frayne join the small group, but then she noticed Cassandra at his side. It didn't help when Cassandra smiled welcomingly at her when Martin and she approached.

"Beatrix," Cassandra said, genuinely delighted to see her, "it's been so long since we've chatted, too long."

"It has, hasn't it?" Beatrix agreed. She halted at the glance Lord Frayne bestowed upon her. Confusion and uncertainty caused her stomach to tighten. It was as if he were able to see only her.

"Miss Belden," he smiled, looking intently into her blue eyes, "I had hoped you would be joining us."

"Lord Frayne," Beatrix smiled shyly back at him, aware of Martin's interested pose as he watched the two of them.

"I do hope you will save the supper waltz for me," Lord Frayne said hopefully.

"Of course, my lord," Beatrix nodded. "I will mark it down."

The music was beginning to start. Martin offered his arm to his sister. "I do believe the first dance belongs to your brother," he grinned, and then smiled at Lady Diana. "I hope I am still able to dance after this, but if not, perhaps you will offer me comfort, or at least comfort for my feet."

As Beatrix glared at her brother, Lady Diana smothered a giggle before answering. "Perhaps you may not live through the dance, Mr. Belden, not if Beatrix has her way."

Beatrix remained silent until the dance began. Then she smiled adoringly at her brother. "Thank you, Martin," she said, a shimmer of tears glistening in her eyes, "I know you only tease to make me forget."

Martin turned a dull red. She was right. He had been trying to keep her occupied, not only from thoughts of Lord Lytell but from thoughts of Lord Frayne as well. "I want you to be happy, Beatrix," he said. He looked meaningfully at her. "I don't want you to be hurt by anyone."

"What do you mean?" Beatrix asked carefully.

"Lord Frayne must take a wife," he said bluntly. As she reddened he softened his tone, but continued on. "He cannot afford to wait much longer. I realize there may be affection in that regard, but he will maintain his father's legacy whatever the cost. He will marry, and while I don't doubt his sincerity, he is casting his nets wide. Do you understand?"

"You mean Cassandra," Beatrix said, meeting Martin's eyes with a bleak expression. "I understand," she said, her voice almost a whisper. Strengthening her tone, she added, "She would make him an excellent duchess. I am aware of his need to find a bride soon. You don't have to worry, brother dear, but thank you anyway. I will try to guard my heart."

Martin sighed in relief, his brotherly duty done for the night. He had not wanted to upset his sister, but he needed to make sure she understood the situation. As Lord Frayne danced by with Cassandra, he felt Beatrix tense. He groaned inwardly. By the expression in her eyes, he knew she had not guarded her heart carefully enough.

As the dance ended, Martin escorted Beatrix from the dance floor. They had barely halted when Lady Madeline entered, accompanied by her parents, Lady Belden, and Brian. Beatrix grasped Martin's arm in nervous anticipation. Brian's eyes gave nothing away as he walked toward them, Lady Madeline on his arm.

"Brian," Beatrix said worriedly when he came to stand by her side, "what have you to tell me?"

"Beatrix," Brian squeezed her hand, "I can't tell you right now. Not here. There is a lot to discuss and plans we need to make."

Beatrix bit back tears of disappointment. Brian was not smiling nor was he relaxed. She glanced at Lord Lytell, who raised his wine glass back at her and smiled. She heard the soft laugh of Cassandra as she chatted with Lord Frayne. She could see the pity in Lady Diana's eyes and the concern in Lady Madeline's. She felt her brother's protective gazes upon her. She could sense Lord Mangan and Lord Frayne's curious stares. The pressure was too intense, too stark, too real. She had to escape. She had to plan her own way out of this mess. With a barely contained sob, she fled from the room.


	8. A Dance With Dan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**hapter Eight**

**A Dance With Dan**

Beatrix took huge gulping breaths as she tried to think. Shaking and cold, she wrapped her arms around herself as she began to pace the library. She had fled in fright, the reality of the situation apparent to all. How could she possible return and face her friends? Their support would soon turn to pity when they realized it was impossible to stop her marriage to Lord Lytell. She balled her hands into tiny fists and pressed them against her eyes. What good was it in having a season? She might as well go home.

That was exactly how Lady Madeline found her. Beatrix wasn't crying, but her suffering was clearly evident. "Beatrix," Lady Madeline choked back a sob, "please let me help you."

"There is no help," Beatrix said shakily. As she saw the tears flowing down Lady Madeline's cheeks, she let her own flow as well. "I can't do it," she gasped between painful bouts of weeping. "I can't. What am I to do?"

Lady Madeline hugged her friend tightly. "I want to help, Beatrix. Maybe Father can think of something."

"You were so lucky that Brian compromised you," Beatrix said wistfully. "Your father had no other choice." She raised her head in quick thought. "No other choice." The words were murmured in a soft, almost stunned tone.

"No, but he was very angry," Madeline said.

"Wouldn't you do it again if you had to?" Beatrix questioned her.

"Yes," Madeline admitted, "I love Brian. I would be miserable without him."

"And I would be miserable with Lord Lytell," Beatrix told her. A plan, her plan, began to form. "Come to the terrace in ten minutes, with my brothers."

"Beatrix, what are you planning?" Madeline asked, shock showing on her face.

"Just do it," Beatrix begged, "if you want to help me, just do it."

Beatrix didn't wait for a reply as she scurried from the room. Lady Madeline stared at the closed door. She should stop her. No, she couldn't. Her frantic thoughts kept arguing back and forth. If only she could confide in Brian, he would make Beatrix see sense if he didn't wring her neck first.

As she entered the ballroom, Beatrix looked hastily at the young men before her. She spared a lingering glance at Lord Frayne before crushing that idea. She loved him too much to try to dishonor him, and she couldn't bear it if he came to resent her because of her actions. No, it would have to be someone else. Across the room she saw Martin talking with Lord Mangan. He was a rake of the first class, but he was honorable to the core. He had shown that in his concern for her. It wouldn't be too bad. He was handsome and kind, and since she didn't love him, she could look the other way if he wanted to continue his indiscretions. Anything would be better than Lord Lytell.

Taking a deep breath, Beatrix strolled to where he was standing. "Lord Mangan," she smiled, "I am pleased to see you."

"Miss Belden," he grinned back, a devilish glint in his eyes, "I do hope you are having a wonderful time."

"Of course, but…" she trailed off as she glanced at the couples on the floor.

"Forgive me, my dear," he apologized, "I haven't had the opportunity to dance with you tonight. Would you do me the honor?"

"Of course, my lord," she smiled flirtatiously up at him, causing him to narrow his eyes.

"You seem in good spirits," Lord Mangan said as he twirled her into a turn.

"You have that effect on me," Beatrix said softly.

"Really," he answered wryly, "I thought your interest was with Lord Frayne."

Blushing, Beatrix couldn't help but peek at Lord Frayne who stood with Cassandra and her mother. "It seems my interest would be welcome elsewhere." She looked expectantly at Lord Mangan. "Or am I mistaken?"

_What is this minx up to?_ He looked carefully into her eyes, noting the evidence of recent tears. Deciding to play along, Lord Mangan smiled charmingly at her. "A beautiful lady is never mistaken."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Beatrix looked coquettishly toward him, using all the techniques Diana had taught her.

"If you were any more beautiful, I would ravish you here on the dance floor," he vowed. When she merely grinned, he laughed out loud. "You are supposed to blush. A proper lady would be offended."

"Maybe I'm not that proper," she murmured. This time, his eyes widened in shock. Gathering her courage, Beatrix motioned him toward the terrace. "Would you care to join me outside for a minute? I find it quite stifling in here."

_This should be interesting,_ he thought as he agreed to follow her. He wasn't stupid however. He made sure her brothers did not see them leave together, or Lord Frayne.

Beatrix stood in the garden with Lord Mangan. He looked expectantly at her with amusement in his eyes. _Good Lord,_ she thought, _does he_ _know what I have planned?_ Embarrassment flooded her cheeks causing her to look away. Suddenly, she felt ashamed of her intentions. Lord Mangan had been nothing but honorable toward her. His friendship had been a cherished thing and this was how she was to repay his kindness. She lowered her head and knew she could not go through with her plan. Perhaps if he had been eager to seduce her it might have been easier, but he had been nothing but respectful. Worried that they might be spied alone on the terrace, she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the dark garden and slipped behind a hedge.

"Miss Belden," Lord Mangan grinned but went willingly, "what is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I have a confession to make," she admitted ashamedly. "When I lured you into the garden I intended to make you kiss me."

"Oh?" Lord Mangan arched his brows with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "And how would you make me do such a thing?"

"I…I…," Beatrix stuttered in embarrassment. "Please don't tease me, Lord Mangan. It was a shameful thing that I had planned."

Lord Mangan stepped back and looked thoughtfully at her. "Perhaps you had better explain." His words were stern and the amusement had disappeared from his eyes.

"I thought to trap you into marriage," she confessed tearfully. "I am desperate to stop my betrothal to Lord Lytell." She gasped a sob before continuing, "Please don't hate me. It is because of your friendship that I could not do such a thing."

"Your kisses would be worth much, Miss Belden," he said tenderly, "but even I am not prepared to pay the price of being leg-shackled for one of them."

"It was wrong of me," she apologized. "I can only say that I had no aversion to your kisses as I do that of Lord Lytell's."

"Are you saying that you want to kiss me?" Lord Mangan asked intently as he took a step closer. "Without the bonds of matrimony?"

Color suffusing her cheeks, she looked aghast at him. "Sir, I…I should not think such a thing."

"But you do," he whispered hoarsely, "don't you?"

Without giving her time to reply, he gently cupped her chin in his hand and lowered his head. He had meant to give her an innocent kiss, one designed to teach her a lesson, but the moment their lips touched she responded with a gasp that opened her mouth to him. Lustily, he dove in and pulled her hard against him. The feel of her lush body was almost his undoing, but it was her soft moan that brought him to his senses. Disengaging himself, he looked as she placed a gloved hand to her lips. He couldn't tell if she were more shocked at his behavior or at her own.

"I believe, Miss Belden, you have been kissed," he bowed slightly, "and quite thoroughly."

Gasping, Beatrix nodded, her eyes wide with something akin to horror. "You are a good kisser."

"Never let it be said that as a gentlemen, I have ever disappointed any lady," Lord Mangan smiled wickedly.

"No, you did not," she said softly.

"Perhaps you should go back inside," he suggested, "before you are missed. I will wait here awhile." When she hesitated, he said more forcefully, "Now!"

She ran away but turned once more to gaze at him before going inside.

"Beatrix," he called, "you will have this to think of when you kiss your Lord Lytell."

Lord Mangan could have kicked himself when he saw the miserable expression appear on Beatrix's face, but before he could say anymore, she ran inside to the safety of the party. He had only meant to remind her of her obligation to the man. _Good Lord,_ he thought as he sank to a nearby bench_, if I could have that warming my bed I might be persuaded to rethink marriage. _ Then he thought of the lusty wench at the theater. She would not need the bonds of matrimony and he would surely receive much more than a kiss. Jane, the new actress, was quite comely and she had not become anyone's mistress. She was sure to be a hit on the circuit. Perhaps he would stake claim to her before anyone else had a chance. Still, he knew it was a good thing that Jane had dark curls, not the golden halo that surrounded Miss Belden. It would not do to think of her in such a manner.

Once inside, Beatrix looked for Madeline or Diana. Perhaps it was a good thing they were dancing at the moment. She could not hide her upset at what had happened. Too late she saw Lord Frayne across the room. If Lord Mangan's kisses had made her breathless and tingly, Lord Frayne only had to look at her to cause her to go breathless and tingly. Like the way he was looking at her now as he walked toward her.

"Miss Belden," he bent down and kissed the back of her hand, "I have missed you."

"I just needed a moment to catch my breath," she replied, surprised that she could feel her face flush with guilt.

"I have noticed you are in much demand," he smiled, "but you have promised me the supper dance. It is to be a waltz. Lady Wheeler and your mother will be scandalized, I'm sure."

"I am looking forward to it, Lord Frayne," Beatrix smiled back, more than happy to waltz with him. "Perhaps some lemonade to refresh us while we wait?"

"Allow me," he said generously.

As she watched him walk across the room, Beatrix tried not to stare. It was useless. The kiss with Lord Mangan had stirred up a desire in her that she had felt incapable of having. She wanted nothing more than to fling herself into Lord Frayne's arms. She wanted to feel his kisses upon her lips, he arms around her body, his chest pressed against hers. How was she going to wed Lord Lytell? How could she survive such as that?

Lord Mangan watched the myriad of emotions flicker across Miss Belden's face. _The chit's in love with Lord Frayne,_ he chuckled inwardly. _Why had she not thought to trap him? _

At that moment, she caught his eyes upon her. He gave her a slight nod, but she was aware of the twinkle in his eyes. He gazed at Lord Frayne and then back at her with a knowing look on his face. She realized he knew. He knew she was in love with James. Not Lord Frayne, but James the man. She looked pleadingly at Lord Mangan to keep her secret. When he nodded in acquiescence, she released the breath she did not realize she was holding. She turned to see Lord Frayne beside her. When she glanced back at Lord Mangan, he was gone.

"You look a little flushed tonight, Miss Belden," Lord Frayne said with concern. "Are you not well?"

"Just a little warm," she said as she sipped her lemonade. "Thank you for your concern. This is most refreshing."

Lord Frayne looked more carefully at her. She appeared nervous and flustered. Had someone bothered her? He felt his heart contract at the thought. Her eyes met his and he could see her breaths becoming shallow. Was he having this effect on her? God knows, he wanted to. He wanted to spirit her away and force her to wed him. He felt a pang of guilt as she stared quietly up at him. Was he being fair to her? A scandal such as that would be horrendous, but would it be any more horrendous than marrying Lord Lytell? What would her reaction be on her wedding day, a day that filled her with dread? If only he had met her before her betrothal.

"Lord Frayne," Beatrix scolded gently, "I do believe our dance has started."

"So it has," he bowed before her once again. "Would you do me the honor?"

"With pleasure," she replied. She almost sighed at his words. This would be the most pleasure she would experience in her short life. Even Lord Mangan's kisses could not compare to being in the arms of Lord Frayne.

James could barely keep from pulling Beatrix into his arms as they waltzed across the room. "I see your brother, Brian, has returned," he said hopefully. "Was the news good?"

"He hasn't given me the details, but he didn't look happy," Beatrix said softly. She wanted to be honest with Lord Frayne but the reality of the situation was like a deathblow. He needed a bride and she was unavailable. The misery in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Beatrix," James whispered in a strangled voice, "what did he say?"

"Oh, James," she cried, "there is no hope. Brian would not even discuss it with me."

James tightened his grip on her waist. "I will talk to your brother. I need to know," he hesitated, "everything."

Words were impossible after that. Beatrix tried to smile but she could feel the icy glare of Lord Lytell upon her back. Thankfully, James kept her as far from her betrothed as possible. Still, she knew that it was only a matter of time until he no longer had that right


	9. Boy's Night Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Nine**

**Boy's Night Out**

As Madeline sat beside Beatrix the next day, she tried to remain positive. Brian would soon be joining them and Diana at the Wheeler's London home. All three ladies were seated in the drawing room and anxiously awaiting his arrival, unsuccessfully fighting the nervous tension that had gripped them.

"We'll find a way," Madeline promised Beatrix.

"Didn't you see the horrible expression on Brian's face when he arrived last night?" Beatrix shook her head. "He wouldn't even look at me for the rest of the night."

"I noticed Lord Frayne couldn't keep his eyes off of you," Diana teased, trying to lighten the mood, "and Lord Mangan."

"Yes," Madeline agreed, "I saw you go onto the terrace with Lord Mangan, but you came back quite soon. I guess things didn't go as planned?"

"No," Beatrix blushed a bright red, "I couldn't go through with my plan."

"Your plan?" Diana questioned. "What plan?"

"Please, it was silly and bound to fail," Beatrix protested as she quickly explained things to her friends. She looked shamefacedly down at her hands. There was no way she could tell them about the kiss she had received from Lord Mangan. "I just couldn't do it. I don't know how I'll ever look Lord Mangan in the eye ever again."

"Oh my," Diana murmured, shocked at her friend's efforts. She squeezed Beatrix's hand. "It was very brave of you to consider such an idea. We'll just have to find another way."

"Where is Brian?" Beatrix stood and nervously paced the room, glancing out the window in search of her brother.

When Brian arrived with Martin the girls were surprised to see that James and Daniel had accompanied them. Their grim countenance immediately stifled any pleasure the girls felt upon seeing the young gentlemen. All remained silent, only give a stiff nod as they entered the home.

As Brian sat beside his sister he gave her hand a squeeze. "I hope you don't mind that we've enlisted the services of Lord Frayne and Lord Mangan."

Beatrix smiled warmly at the two gentlemen she now claimed as close friends. "I'm sure their aid will be appreciated. Now tell me, Brian, just what did Papa say to you?"

"Beatrix," Brian began slowly, "Father did have a reason for agreeing to this betrothal. It was based on lies."

"Lies?" Beatrix looked into the worried face of her brother.

"Lord Lytell claims to have a voucher of debt," Brian explained. "A voucher in the amount of ten thousand pounds. My seal is on the voucher."

"Oh, Brian," Beatrix gasped. Now it made sense why her perfectly sane and loving father would allow such a thing. "It's quite alright. I promise you. I'll marry Lord Lytell, anything to keep you out of prison."

"Beatrix," Brian said in hoarse voice as he blinked back tears, "I could never allow that to happen to you." He pulled her into a tight hug while he gathered his composure. Setting her back, he continued, "Don't you see? The voucher is forged, a fake."

A stunned quiet settled upon the room. Lord Mangan kneeled in front of Beatrix. "Brian has asked us to help you. We want to get that voucher and destroy it."

"How?" Beatrix asked in a shaky voice.

"Father is searching Lord Lytell's home," Brian informed her. "We have to search his London home."

Beatrix glanced across the room to where James stood leaning against the fireplace. The intensity in his green eyes grew fierce. Captured by his gaze, she found it difficult to look away.

"Beatrix," James said softly, "we'll find it, I promise."

"Tell me, sister," Brian caught her attention once more, "everything Lord Lytell said to you in the past few weeks."

Flushing, Beatrix recalled the hateful words he had spoken to her about Jane, words he had taken great delight in repeating every time she had been forced to endure his company. "He means to marry me and take Jane as his mistress," she finished with a shudder.

"Jane?" Lord Mangan stood up angrily. He liked the girl. She deserved better treatment, and he would see that she was safe from Lord Lytell.

Brian ignored his outburst. "Did Lord Lytell say anything about his home here or his habits?"

"He likes the theater," Beatrix informed him. "I think he is trying to find Jane."

"We know where Jane is," James reminded her. "We'll have to warn her."

"You won't have to warn her," Beatrix said. "She is as wary of Lord Lytell as the rest of us."

"Still," Martin insisted, "Daniel and I will make sure of her safety. I don't trust Lord Lytell not to harm her."

"James and I can keep an eye on Lord Lytell for a few days," Brian suggested. "If we can learn his routine, we might be able to sneak in his home to search it."

"We can always go at night while he is socializing," Daniel added. "His servants would most likely be asleep or occupied with other things."

"That might be the best," James agreed. "What is the next gathering that he would most likely attend?"

"Lord and Lady Huxley's dinner," Madeline proposed. "It is Sarah's coming out. It is a most wanted invitation. Lord Lytell would definitely be invited. He has to attend. It would be an insult to Lord Huxley if he refused, and Lord Huxley would make sure he was not invited to any other gatherings if he did so."

"I agree," Diana nodded. "Even he is not so unwise as to harm his social standing."

"So that's what? Two days from now?" Brian looked at Martin. "One of us will have to break into his home."

"It will have to be me," Martin insisted. "As the younger brother, my absence will be forgiven, but you have to attend. Your betrothal to Madeline requires it."

Frowning, Brian nodded in agreement. "Don't take any unnecessary risks," he cautioned. "We'll have until the end of June."

"I'll go with Martin," Daniel volunteered. "I have more skills climbing in and out of locked windows," he added with a sheepish grin.

"Since your brother will be escorting Lady Madeline, I hope you will allow me to escort you, Miss Belden," James offered gallantly. "And Lady Diana, as well."

"No need," Diana assured him. "My father will be in attendance and he is a very formidable escort, I promise you."

James locked eyes with Beatrix. "Is that pleasing to you, Miss Belden?"

Blushing, Beatrix politely nodded. "That is very kind of you, my lord."

At the Huxley dinner, Beatrix and James nervously searched for Lord Lytell. "Have you seen him?" she whispered. She shuddered at the thought of engaging Lord Lytell in any form, but it remained necessary that he stay until Martin and Daniel return.

"Relax," James assured her calmly, "he'll be here. It's still early."

"I know," Beatrix sighed. "Mama doesn't know the meaning of fashionably late."

"I'm glad," James smiled at her. "That's more time for us to spend together."

As they scanned the room they were joined by Brian, Diana, and Madeline. The worried look on Brian's face revealed that he, too, had not seen Lord Lytell. The two young men exchanged concerned glances.

"He isn't here," Brian informed them.

"It's still early yet," Beatrix stated, but she was still worried about his absence.

"Daniel and Martin won't take any chances," James assured them. "They'll make sure Lord Lytell has left, and that the staff has retired for the night."

"Beatrix," Brian said worriedly, "when he does show up, will you be able to keep to our plan?"

"Yes," she nodded. As much as it pained her, Beatrix would have to keep Lord Lytell occupied for at least two hours to give Daniel and Martin enough time to search his home. Nervously, she added, "I can be quite entertaining if I have to be, even to Lord Lytell."

"We'll be close by," James promised her. He hated the fact that she would have to endure to attentions of Lord Lytell for even a minute.

"Diana and I will be available to dance with him, too," Madeline said. "We can certainly help with that."

"Thank you," Beatrix smiled at both her friends. "I'm sorry you have to tolerate him for my sake."

"It will be our contribution to the cause," Diana agreed. "Anything to help you."

"I see our guest has arrived," James whispered in Beatrix's ear. He unobtrusively squeezed her hand for encouragement. "I won't take my eyes off of you, I promise."

Her eyes searched his lingeringly before she took her brother's arm and allowed him to escort her to where Lord Lytell stood chatting with Lady Belden.

A rush of relief washed over Lady Belden's face when she saw her two children approach. "Brian, Beatrix," she said with a smile, "and where's your brother, Martin?"

"He'll be along shortly, Mother," Brian replied. Turning to Lord Lytell, he greeted him. "Lord Lytell."

"Good evening, Mr. Belden," he smiled smugly as he spoke. "Miss Belden, you look quite lovely tonight."

Gripping her brother's arm tightly, she answered politely, "Thank you, Lord Lytell."

Lady Belden saw the tension in her two children's faces, felt it herself. She gave them a puzzled look. Beatrix had never approached Lord Lytell before. Had she become adjusted to the idea of her marriage to his lordship? If so, she was more mature than her mother. Lady Belden was still angry at her husband for his callous handling of the situation.

Beatrix gave her mother a pleading look. They had not told her of their plans for the night. It was going to be a problem if Lady Belden caused any suspicion to arise in Lord Lytell.

"Mother," Brian said as her released his arm from Beatrix's grasp, "Madeline was wondering if you had any more suggestions about our upcoming wedding. Perhaps you would like to speak with her."

"Of course," Lady Belden answered. "Beatrix, would you like to accompany us?"

Lord Lytell, as Brian had hoped, had other plans. "I had hoped to talk with Miss Belden tonight," he informed them. "Do you care, my dear?"

"Very well, my lord," Beatrix agreed, much to her mother's surprise.

"Come, Mother," Brian urged her and pulled her along.

"I am pleased that you sought me out," Lord Lytell smirked. "Perhaps we should begin our wedding plans."

"Yes, I suppose so," Trixie spoke, her voice scarcely above a whisper.

"Have you spoken to Jane about joining you?" he asked, a steely glint in his eyes.

"She has left my employment," Beatrix informed him, glad that Jane would be free from him. "She has joined the theater."

"Beatrix," Lord Lytell whispered menacingly as he gripped her upper arm tightly, painfully enough to cause tears to come to her eyes, "I told you to stop her."

"I can find out where she is," Beatrix suggested.

"That would be a very good idea," he smiled, but the warning was there in his tone.

"Goodness," Beatrix laughed, "the music has started. I have yet to fill my dance card." She smiled expectantly at him.

"You can be quite charming when you choose to be," Lord Lytell remarked. "Would you do me the honor?"

"Of course, my lord," Beatrix said demurely and took his proffered arm.

As Beatrix let Lord Lytell monopolize her time, she realized that failure to find that voucher would result in more nights such as this, for the rest of her life. Fiercely determined, she kept the charade going with the help of Diana and Madeline. They both graciously danced with Lord Lytell. By the end of the night, her nerves were frazzled with the strain of the pretense. The carriage ride back to the Wheeler's estate was made in silence as she prayed that Martin and Daniel had been successful.

Daniel and Martin hid in the shadows of the garden in Lord Lytell's backyard. The dark clouds above added to the darkness of the night, a fact Dan was immensely grateful for. With Martin so nervous, he worried that they would make a blunder. Hopefully, the dimness would camouflage them if a hasty escape was necessary.

"Where do we go?" Martin whispered nervously.

"Calm down," Daniel grinned. "I have a plan."

"A plan?" Martin asked.

"What?" Daniel whispered back. "Do you not trust me?"

"Are you Moses?" Martin hissed. "Why should I trust you? I know your reputation."

"That's exactly why you should trust me?" Daniel chuckled softly. "I have experience."

"Lead on then," Martin told him.

"This way," Daniel motioned him.

"After you." Martin waited to follow.

"Notice there is only one light on in the hallway," Daniel pointed out. "We only have to worry about the footman. His valet will be asleep in the dressing room."

"How do you know?" Martin asked curiously.

"Trust me," Daniel grinned once more, "I know."

Martin rolled his eyes at the duke, but fought to repress his own smile. He followed Daniel through the back gardens until they reached the servants entrance. Once there, he tried the door only to find that it was locked. He pulled his hand back and gave Daniel a helpless look.

"Don't worry," Daniel assured him in a whisper, "it's not a very good lock." He pulled a small knife from coat pocket and carefully shoved it between the doorframe and the lock. With a little pressure, he tested the lock, heard the click, and sighed with satisfaction. The door opened easily, and he took care to be as quiet as possible. Wordlessly, he motioned for Martin to follow him. Making their way through the servant's stairway, they went to the top floor to search for Lord Lytell's quarters.

Martin, who had never expected the events to go so easily, began to relax. When his steps became heavy, Daniel gave him a stern look. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath.

Slowly, they entered the upstairs hallway, grateful for the carpet that muffled their footsteps. With nerve-wracking slowness, they began to try each one of the doors. The first room appeared to be unoccupied, perhaps a guest room. They tried two more doors with the same results. The room at the end of the hall became their final target. The doorknob turned easily and they found themselves happily ensconced in the master chamber.

"Now what?" Martin looked around the room, searching for a likely hiding place.

"Look in every nook and cranny," Daniel whispered back, "but be quiet. We can't afford to be discovered."

They silently rummaged through his drawers and the big armoire, desperately searching for the voucher until they heard a scuffling noise coming from the dressing room. With lighting reflexes, Daniel shoved Martin under the tall, four-posted bed just in time. They held their breaths as they heard footsteps in the master chamber, footsteps and a decidedly female giggle.

"You are too bold, sir," the female voice laughed, "but not as bold as your master."

"But I am much more pleasing, am I not?" The man's voice was followed by a rustling sound and a delightful feminine squeal.

"Enough of that," the girl protested, "or you'll have our jobs."

Enough," he groaned, "never enough."

"Oh, you," she chuckled, "If you've still an appetite, come with me to the kitchen. It's real food you'll be needing now."

Daniel and Martin listen impatiently as the pair left the room, their fading footsteps following them. "I guess when the cat's away the mice do play," Daniel laughed lowly as he crawled from beneath the bed.

Martin rolled slowly to his feet. Straightening his clothes, he shook his head. "I thought we were going to be stuck in the middle of a tryst."

"We have a worse situation than that," Daniel frowned as he strolled about the room. "Not only have we not found the voucher, but our exit is right off of the kitchen. They can see us if we leave that way."

"Do you think there is another way out?" Martin asked as he continued to search the room.

Daniel walked to the dressing room. "Let's check in here first. Maybe they'll be gone in a few minutes."

They searched all of Lord Lytell's clothing but to no avail. With a frustrated groan, Martin struck the doorframe, earning a warning glance from Daniel.

"Shhh," Daniel hissed, "do you want to get caught?"

"No, but," Martin sighed in disgust, both with himself and the situation, "I just feel so helpless."

"Let's go," Daniel suggested, knowing they were on the verge of being discovered.

Silently they crept down the servant's stairs to discover the couple was engaged in the kitchen. Low voice and occasional laughter interrupted the silence. With a shake of his head, Daniel pulled Martin toward the front of the house. "We have to leave by the front door," Daniel explained in a hushed voice. "Too many servants about to search the library or the study. Let's just hope the footman is asleep."

They were relieved to see the footman propped in a chair, leaning against the wall. Walking softly, they tiptoed past him and slowly opened the massive oak door. Praying that the creaking didn't awaken the man, they edged out quickly. With a sigh of relief both young men hurried to their waiting carriage and sped down the London road.


	10. Time For A New Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Ten**

**Time For A New Plan**

Brian and Martin entered the Wheeler's home. They had met with James and Daniel earlier that morning. The brothers decided they would be the one to inform Beatrix of their failure. They could talk to their sister without the presence of a chaperone. Hoping that Lady Belden and Lady Wheeler would still be sleeping after their late night, they arrived early, so early in fact, that Beatrix had to be wakened from her slumber.

Madeline slipped in quietly after the Beldens had all been seated. Brian gave her an appreciative smile. He needed her support. Guilt had plagued him all night. Even though he knew the amount on the voucher had been forged, he suspected there had been an original voucher. He vaguely recalled having once owed 100 pounds that he had lost during a card game. Although he had paid the debt, he did not recover the voucher. The man he had lost to had been trustworthy, and while Brian had meant to claim it later it had been forgotten. He was sure Lord Lytell had somehow used that voucher in his scheme. Now whatever happened to Beatrix was surely his fault.

Beatrix's heart sank as she noted the worried look on her brothers' faces when she entered the room. "Brian?" She looked to her older brother for reassurance.

Brian exchanged a nervous glance with his brother. Neither young man wanted to tell her the truth. Swallowing his nervousness, Brian cleared his throat. "They tried, Beatrix, but after a thorough search nothing was found."

"Maybe Papa found something," Beatrix suggested hopefully. "He did promise to look at Lord Lytell's house."

Brian shook his head. "I'm sorry, Beatrix. A messenger arrived this morning with a letter from Father." He drew the letter from his coat pocket. "You may read it if you wish, but there was no voucher."

Beatrix grabbed the letter from Brian's hand. Choking back a sob, she scanned the short note. Even in a carefully penned missive, the exasperation and defeat was discernable in her father's words.

She tried to comfort her oldest brother. "It looks like I'll be getting married before you do," she said with a half-hearted grin. When both her brothers began to protest, she shushed them with her hand. "What's done is done," she said determinedly. She would not let her brothers see her cry. "Just think, soon Madeline and I will be neighbors and I will get to visit all of you every day."

"Beatrix," Brian said in a husky voice, "you don't have to do this. I can't let you."

"And I can't see you in prison, Brian," Beatrix scoffed, "or worse transported to somewhere we will never see you. I prefer marriage to anyone than to have that happen."

"And I prefer prison," Brian insisted, giving Madeline an apologetic look. "I cannot sentence you to such a life."

"Please, Brian," Beatrix begged, "don't make this more difficult for me. It will be easier if I have your love and support."

Martin found it impossible to remain silent any longer. He pulled Beatrix to her feet and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to kill him. I can't deal with either one of you suffering wrongly."

"No!" shouted Beatrix and Brian at the same time.

"I'll call him out," Brian stated. "He has impugned my honor. It is the only way."

"Absolutely not," Beatrix said stubbornly. Both she and Madeline had paled at Brian's declaration. "He will choose pistols. Do you not know that he is an expert shot?"

"I can take care of myself," Brian insisted.

"No," Beatrix pleaded with her brother. "What happens if you lose? I will still marry Lord Lytell. Do you think I can live with your death or injury on my conscience? I will not have it."

"I will kill him and flee," Martin said vehemently, still holding on to Beatrix.

"No," Beatrix shook her head. "Do you not understand? I want no part of any scheme. I would be miserable the rest of my life, even more than if I married Lord Lytell. How can you ask me to do without my brothers?"

"How can you ask me to live with this guilt?" Brian said quietly. The answering silence echoed throughout the room. Without so much as a fleeting glance, he walked out of the parlor.

"Go to him," Beatrix urged Martin. "Make him understand that he is not to blame. I cannot survive without both of you." She looked searchingly into his eyes. "Please understand that I need you to let it be."

Martin hugged her fiercely once more. "I will," he promised. "I only want what's best for you."

"This is what's best," she assured him as he left her alone with Madeline.

"Beatrix?" Madeline asked in a small voice.

With a feigned smile, Beatrix motioned for Madeline to sit beside her. "I meant it when I said that I was happy to be your neighbor. Your presence will be wonderful."

Blinking back tears of her own, Madeline forced a cheerful grin. "We'll be sisters for real now, won't we?"

The two girls hugged each other tightly. Both knew the other was faking. It was one of those times that friendship made things better just by being close. They realized that friendship alone would have to suffice. Words were impossible.

Beatrix sat glumly and alone after Madeline left the Wheeler's parlor. It was unfortunate that Mart and Daniel had failed to locate the voucher. After last night's ball, Lord Lytell had become territorial. Perhaps paying him attention had given him cause to believe that she was looking forward to the marriage. Beatrix shuddered as she recalled his attempts to woo her. She had watched gratefully as her friends interfered with the most lecherous of his overtures.

Lord Frayne stood quietly in the doorway watching Beatrix. His heart went out to her. He had talked with her brothers before they left. She was still reeling from the news. Without that voucher, her fate was set. The thought left a horrible taste in his mouth, and a pain in his gut.

"Beatrix," he called softly, "do you wish to talk about it?"

Her eyes shining brightly with unshed tears, Beatrix blinked and swallowed the lump in her throat. In a forced voice, she said, "I prefer not to think about it at all."

James walked over to the sofa. Sitting beside her, he took her hand. "Tell me about your home then," he suggested. "You seem to have a very close family."

"It's a wonderful place," Beatrix smiled brightly. "I can't imagine a happier place to grow up." She laughed softly. "Except for the teasing of my two older brothers, it was almost perfect."

"I envy you," James said. "I have no brother or sister, just my Uncle James."

"You are an orphan then?" Beatrix questioned.

"For over ten years," he nodded. He shrugged and smiled when he notice her sad expression. "It wasn't horrible, Beatrix. Although I miss my parents, my uncle was very kind and loving."

"I guess that's why he wants to see you settled," she surmised. "He doesn't want you to be left alone."

"You are probably correct," James agreed. "I just wish he wasn't so stubborn."

Beatrix laughed at his grimace. "I can imagine you are just as stubborn."

"Well, we do have red hair," James chuckled. "It's a family trait."

"Just like my unruly curls." Beatrix wrinkled her nose.

"I like your curls," he told her as he tweaked a curl escaping from her carefully arranged hair. He gave her a tender smile as she blushed.

"Thank you, James," she smiled gratefully. It wasn't the compliment she was thanking him for. For a few moments, she had been able to escape her unpleasant thoughts.

Later that day, Daniel stood frowning as he stared at the carriage waiting in front of the Limestone Theater. He recognized the emblem blazoned on the side door. Lord Lytell was inside and more than likely the old goat was visiting Jane. With a purposefully stride, Daniel entered the theater. He had visited Jane earlier in the week and knew where her dressing room was located. If Lord Lytell was there, he was about to be interrupted.

"Jane," Daniel called as he knocked on her door and entered. Lord Lytell was hovering over her. Daniel saw immediately that Jane welcomed the interruption.

"Lord Mangan," Jane said with relief, "how nice of you to visit."

"Mangan," Lord Lytell nodded as he picked up his coat, "I was just leaving." He turned to give Jane a gleaming stare. "I will see you later, my dear."

Daniel remained silent as the old lord exited the room. Turning back to Jane, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Jane nodded, "but I'm very grateful you arrived when you did."

Daniel allowed his gaze to flicker over Jane. His eyes lit up as he approved of her pale yellow day dress. Her dark hair glowed against the light color. He strode over and took her by the hand. It was cold and trembling.

"What did he do?" Daniel asked, his voice tense with anger.

"It was nothing," Jane shrugged, but the shakiness in her voice belied her words. "He just doesn't accept my refusal to be his mistress."

Daniel drew his brows together in a deep frown. He had wanted to make an arrangement with Jane. Seeing her in such a frightened state, he knew he would have to choose his words wisely. First of all, he had to warn her about Mr. Lytell's treachery.

"You made a smart decision," Daniel said as he leaned against her dressing table. Crossing his arms, he smiled down at her. "You have heard that he is betrothed to Miss Belden, have you not?"

"Yes," Jane nodded, "it breaks my heart." She idly placed her brush on the dressing table next to Dan. "Beatrix is crushed by the idea. I can't imagine why her father agreed to such a thing."

"Lord Lytell has brought false accusations against her brother," Daniel explained. He continued to inform her about the forged voucher and their plan to retrieve it.

"Have you had any luck?" Jane questioned him.

"Not yet," Daniel said slowly, "but we haven't given up either."

"Maybe I could help," Jane suggested. "I like Beatrix. She was very good to me when I needed a friend. Perhaps if I allowed Lord Lytell to visit me I could find out something."

"No," Daniel said fiercely, "that would put you in too much danger." Cupping his hand under her chin, he raised her eyes to meet his. "If anything were to happen to you Jane, I would never forgive myself. I find that you are becoming important to me in more ways than one."

Blushing, Jane nodded shyly. "You worry too much, my lord." Sensing his displeasure, she added, "I will not seek his company, but if he approaches me I will use it as an opportunity to help Beatrix."

"Don't go anywhere alone with him," Daniel warned her. "Promise me."

Placing her hand upon his, she smiled. "I promise."

Grinning with satisfaction, Daniel stood up and offered his arm. "Allow me to escort you to dinner, Jane. I will have you back in time for your next rehearsal."

Jane knew it would not be long before Lord Lytell made another approach. She was surprised that he returned that very evening. When he entered her dressing room, she was alone, the other actresses having gone with their paramours for the evening. She now wished that she had agreed to Lord Mangan's earlier offer. He would have been there to see her home. It was why they called it protection, she realized.

Lord Lytell made no attempts to rush Jane from the room. In fact, he casually tossed his outer coat aside and began unbuttoning his waist coat.

"What are you doing?" Jane said, trying to keep the panic from her eyes.

"Just making myself comfortable, Jane," he assured her. "We have so much to talk about."

"We do?" Jane asked coldly.

"You should have married me," he informed her. Sweeping his hand across the room, he added, "Is this all you want your life to be?"

"I quite enjoy the thrill of being onstage," she said tautly.

"There are other thrills much more pleasurable," Lord Lytell said slowly. "Do you plan on enjoying those as well? Perhaps Lord Mangan has suggested you join him in a few of those pleasures."

"That is none of your business," Jane said stiffly. She stood angrily and grabbed his coat. Tossing it in his face, she glared sternly. "If you don't remove yourself, I will have you tossed out." Her eyes widened as he made an attempt to keep the coat from falling.

"Don't worry, Jane." He jerked his coat back on. "But I should warn you, I do have friends in the theater…friends who could do much damage to your career. When that happens, I won't be as pleasant as I am now."

"Just what are you saying?" Jane watched carefully as he buttoned his coat.

"You have until tomorrow to give me your answer," he chuckled. "I do believe you know the question."

Jane stood furious as Lord Lytell slammed the door behind him. Grabbing a vase from the dressing table, she shattered it against the door. _How dare he,_ she fumed. Sinking back to her seat, she rested her head in her hands. He had to be stopped tonight. She knew just how to do it and she knew who would help her. If they both possessed the courage.

.


	11. Girl's Turn

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**C****hapter Eleven**

**Girl's Turn**

Beatrix sat forlornly in the sitting room that was connected to her bedroom. Madeline and Diana had failed in their many attempts to cheer her up. Now the three girls sat quietly contemplating her fate. Restlessly, Beatrix jumped from her seat to stare out the window down into the garden below.

"Goodness," Beatrix exclaimed as she rubbed her shoulders, "I'm going crazy just sitting here. I wish I had insisted on doing something myself."

"I understand," Madeline sympathized, walking to stand beside her. Giving Beatrix a hug, she added, "Just have faith in your brothers. They won't allow anything to stop them if at all possible."

"That's right," Diana agreed as she jumped up to join them. "None of us will."

"Thank you," Beatrix smiled at them. She glanced back out at the garden and sighed. "I guess another day is gone. It will probably be easier when I know my future for certain, regardless of the outcome."

Neither Madeline nor Diana could speak. There was no answer that could encompass their feelings. They turned gratefully when they heard a knock on the door.

Beatrix answered the door to find her mother on the other side. "Come in, Mama," she smiled. "I feel like I haven't talked to you at all since you arrived in London."

"You have been busy," Lady Belden smiled back and hugged her daughter. She looked uncertainly at Beatrix.

"What's wrong?" Beatrix asked nervously.

"I've received a message from your father," Lady Belden informed her.

The tender look in her mother's eyes was shadowed with pain. Beatrix took a huge breath before asking, "Is it good news?"

"We are to leave London tomorrow," Lady Belden explained amid the gasps of all three girls. "Lord Lytell is anxious for the marriage vows."

"But Father said we could stay until July," Beatrix said frantically.

"Lord Lytell is displeased with the attention you have been receiving," Lady Belden said regretfully. "It is at his insistence."

Beatrix bit the back of her hand to keep from screaming in frustration. "Please, Mama, just one more day," she begged. "I would like to make my farewells."

"I will see," Lady Belden said gently. "Perhaps I can delay the packing until tomorrow."

Beatrix grasped her mother's hands. "Please," she said urgently, "I won't ask anything else."

"Very well," her mother nodded in agreement, "but we must leave at dawn the next day."

"Thank you," Beatrix sighed with relief as Lady Belden exited the room.

"Oh, Beatrix." Madeline's eyes filled with tears as she spoke.

"He saw me with James," Beatrix said bitterly, the tears threatening her own eyes. "He will be angry."

"Beatrix, please," Madeline pleaded, "let me tell my father. You don't have to do this."

"And have your fiancé go to prison?" Beatrix objected. "What kind of sister would I be then?"

"Your brothers would gladly die for you," Diana told her.

"And I for them," Beatrix said vehemently. Squaring her shoulders, she said in a firm voice, "We need to dress for supper. What's done is done. There's no point in dwelling on the impossible."

Beatrix refused to discuss the topic with her friends for the rest of the evening. However, in her room later that night, her thoughts were consumed by horrifying images plaguing her mind.

"Enough," she shouted to the empty room in exasperation. Throwing back her covers, she walked to the window and laid her head against the cool pane. _Something,_ she moaned inwardly, _there's got to be_ _something I can do._

Jane tiptoed quietly through the Wheeler's garden, bypassing the terrace. Dressed in clothes she had borrowed from the theater's costume room, she could pass as a young boy. She had to be extremely cautious. If she were found, she would be mistaken for a thief and hauled to prison without anyone realizing their error. Luckily, she knew where Beatrix slept. Now if only she could awaken her.

Beatrix had her eyes closed in thought as she leaned against the window pane. At first, she ignored the rap against the glass until it became persistent. Her eyes grew big when she saw a young boy trying to get her attention. She hesitated for only a minute. Unable to squelch her curiosity, she quickly dressed and sneaked down the back stairway. When she arrived in the garden, the young boy removed his cap to reveal his identity.

"Jane," Beatrix whispered in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Beatrix," Jane murmured and motioned for Beatrix to come closer. "It's Lord Lytell. He's insisting that I leave with you. He's given me until tomorrow to make my decision."

"Just tell him no," Beatrix said firmly. "He can't make you."

"That's just it," Jane cried. "He's threatening to ruin me if I stay. He'll stop my stage debut before I ever have a chance to prove myself."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, maybe the day after," Beatrix explained. "Lord Lytell has to return to marry me. Stay hidden away until he's gone."

"Daniel, I mean, Lord Mangan, has told me about how he forced you father into agreeing to the marriage," Jane informed her.

Beatrix shivered in the cool night air. "He won't touch you once he is at his home."

"That's why I'm here," Jane said. "I know where he keeps the voucher."

"You do?" Beatrix asked incredulously.

"I saw it in his inside coat pocket," Jane told her. "He removed his coat in my dressing room and it almost fell out."

"Are you sure?" Beatrix asked doubtfully, yet she couldn't suppress the hopeful tone creeping into her voice.

"Lord Mangan had just told me about the voucher," Jane explained. "I know what they look like. My father had to redeem several of them before he was ruined."

"We need to get that voucher tonight," Beatrix said as she fought the urge to curse. "We need a plan, a quick one, at that."

"I have one," Jane admitted, "if you want to try it."

"What do I have to lose?" she asked wryly. "Let's hear it."

Jane pulled out a small bag from beneath her coat. "First, put these on," she said. "If we look like boys, we will be less likely to draw attention to ourselves."

Beatrix grinned at her friend. She quickly tossed off her dress and shucked into the clothes that Jane had brought her. "My brothers would die if they saw me now," she giggled as she examined herself by the light of the moon. "I haven't dressed like this since I was a little girl. My brothers disapproved even then." Becoming serious, she asked, "Now what?"

"I know where Lord Lytell lives," Jane stated. "Lord Mangan told me how he and your brother broke in to his residence. We can do it, but Lord Lytell will have to be home."

The two girls exchanged wary glances. If they were caught, Lord Lytell would not be very forgiving. He could have them both thrown in jail, and call in the voucher on Brian. Beatrix and Jane nodded in silent agreement. The risk had to be taken.

Lord James Frayne sat solemnly in his library, listening to Brian and Martin discuss the turn of events. The brandy he swirled in his glass glowed uselessly back at him. With remarkable control, he prevented the glass from shattering against the wall as he waited until the Belden brothers ended their tale.

"How is Beatrix?" James asked, his first thought on her well-being.

"It was late by the time we got Father's message," Brian told him. "We plan on seeing her first thing in the morning before she leaves."

James nodded silently, unable to speak for the pain in his chest.

"She'll go," Martin sighed. "I've tried everything to convince her otherwise."

"I'll be there," James said quietly. "I…" he hesitated, unable to voice his thoughts.

"I understand," Brian interrupted. "She'll be grateful you came."

"Will she?" James asked bitterly.

James continued to stare into his glass long after the Belden brothers had left. Sighing, he thought of Beatrix and the way things should have been. The way things were going to be. He tried to be practical as he thought about his future. His second choice for his bride was everything that a duchess should be. Cassandra Meadows was beautiful, witty, charming, and gracious. Damn it, she was likeable. Any man would be blessed to have her for his wife. He had no doubt that they could have a decent marriage. He would be faithful. He just wouldn't love her. He felt guilty even though he realized that Cassandra probably would never love him either. He felt guilty because he couldn't save Beatrix. It felt wrong. He felt hopeless. The glass shattered against the wall.

With shaky knees, Jane and Beatrix crept quietly through the back of door of Lord Lytell's London home. Armed with a small pick, Jane had easily opened the door.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Beatrix asked in awe.

"Easy," Jane grinned, "one of the prop boys showed me how."

"I don't think it was so easy for Dan and Martin," Beatrix almost laughed. She would have if the situation wasn't so terrifying.

Putting her finger against her lips, Jane beckoned for Beatrix to follow her. As the floor creaked beneath them, both girls held their breath and stood motionless. "The servant stairway," Jane whispered. "We can hide there if necessary."

Just off the kitchen the stair way was easy to locate. More relaxed now that they were hidden away, both girls took in deep breaths to calm their nerves.

"Where do you think Lord Lytell's coat would be?" Beatrix asked as she sank down to sit on one of the steps.

"It's either in the front entrance or in his dressing room," Jane guessed.

"Perhaps the footman is away for the night," Beatrix said hopefully.

"Only one of us should go," Jane decided. "That way if we get caught, the other one can continue the search."

"I'll go," Beatrix insisted. "Lord Lytell will be unlikely to throw me in jail. He won't be pleased with my actions, but he will be happy that he was able to stop me."

"Be careful," Jane nodded fearfully.

With a small reassuring grin, Beatrix slipped back into the kitchen. Taking a deep, calming breath, she stole quietly toward the front of the house. The chair where the footman usually sat stood alone in the dark entryway. She sighed inwardly with welcoming relief. Now, if only the small room just off the front entrance was unlocked. Carefully, she edged along the wall preparing to flee if necessary as she trained her eyes on the door. Glancing quickly and making sure she was alone, she stealthily opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a cramp fit even for someone as small as she. The aroma of the dusty room filled her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose in an effort to stem back the sneeze threatening to break the silence. With a determined effort, she held back the dreaded sneeze and began searching blindly in the dark for Lord Lytell's outerwear. Even in the darkness, the contents of the dark room were evident. No coat. Shoes, small items of furniture, an occasional piece of artwork…nothing that would remotely resemble an article of clothing. Gritting her teeth, Beatrix began to push silently on the door when a noise outside alerted her. The footman had returned. Trapped in the small room, she began to pray feverishly for Jane to escape.

Peering through a small crack, Beatrix could see the footman leaning back, his lantern hung above him. In the darkness she might have a chance, but the glow cast by the flickering flames would reveal her position immediately. Afraid to move, afraid to breathe, she stood frozen as she fought the panic rising in her throat. A noise from the kitchen gave her a start, causing her to jump slightly. The footman rose from his slumped posture and stared toward the kitchen. Frowning, he stood and went in search of the cause of the commotion.

Seeing her chance, Beatrix slipped from the closet into the nearest room. She held her breath until the footman returned to take his post by the door. Only then did she look around the room. It was a small parlor, probably used to entertain callers although she doubted Lord Lytell received very many visitors. The room, although clean, was cluttered. Perhaps, he used it as his study.

Intrigued, Beatrix began to examine the small items placed haphazardly throughout the room. The desk in the far corner seemed to beckon her. Dodging the furniture, she stepped tentatively forward. It would pass the time while she waited for the doorman to doze off. Grateful for the light of the moon shining through the window, she began to search Lord Lytell's desk. Not certain of why or what she was looking for, she paused to look closely at each item. A small piece of round metal gleamed in her hand. A seal. Could this be Brian's seal or did it belong to Lord Lytell? Beatrix was unsure. Pocketing her small discovery in her trousers, she continued to look for more. She was so engrossed in her search that she didn't hear Jane approach.

"Beatrix," Jane whispered as she laid a hand upon Beatrix's shoulder.

"Ooh," Beatrix jumped back, "you scared me."

Jane placed a finger against her lips. "Shh," she cautioned, "don't wake the footman."

"How did you get in here?" Beatrix asked in a low voice.

"There's another door at the opposite end of the room," Jane explained. "I saw you slip in here when I distracted the footman."

"Jane, you are a genius," Beatrix smiled. "Now we can get out of here."

"Not yet," Jane reminded her. "We still have to check upstairs."

Beatrix nodded in agreement. "It shouldn't be too hard. Lord Mangan and Martin said the hallways upstairs were deserted."

"We still have to be quiet," Jane said. "If Lord Lytell were to hear us…"

She didn't finish. Both girls knew that was something that could never happen.


	12. The Search Continues

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Search Continues**

As the girls slipped into the deserted kitchen, Beatrix pulled the seal from her pocket and showed it to Jane. With excitement she noticed the double B's imprinted on the face of the metal emblem. "It's Brian's seal," she whispered. "Only it doesn't seem as heavy as the one I saw before." She paused to look at Jane, "Of course, he kept the voucher close to him. Any of my family would have know it was a fake if we could have studied it more closely."

Jane gasped. "Let's go then. We can show this to Brian and prove that Lord Lytell is a fake."

"Not yet," Beatrix cautioned her. "We still need that voucher. If we can compare this seal to Brian's and the one on the voucher then we can prove that Lord Lytell is lying. I'm not giving him a chance to get away with this."

"I guess it's upstairs, then," Jane said, her voice deflated.

"Do you want to stay here?" Beatrix offered. "It's my problem. I can't expect you to risk yourself this way."

"No," Jane shook her head. "You need me to be a lookout just in case there is trouble."

"Thanks, Jane," Beatrix smiled appreciatively. "I know what you risk to help me."

"Let's go," Jane shrugged off the compliment, "or I might change my mind."

Quietly, the two girls crept up the servant's stairway, pausing at the door. Beatrix cast Jane a wary look before turning the knob and peering into the hallway. Sighing with relief, she gave Jane a nod to indicate the passage was clear. Both girls slumped as the visible tension left their body for the moment.

"Martin said it was at the end of the hall," Beatrix whispered as she pulled Jane by the hand. "Come on."

"I'm scared," Jane said tremulously. Halting, she gave Beatrix a pleading look. The door at the end of the hallway loomed ominously in the dimly lit passageway.

"What's wrong?" Beatrix asked, forcing back the fright that threatened to overwhelm her.

"He's so evil," Jane said, momentarily ashamed of her fear. She couldn't help it. She knew she was facing prison or transportation if she were caught.

"Jane, stay here," Beatrix insisted. "It would be better if we split up anyway."

"No," Jane disagreed, "but I will stand guard in the hallway. At least, I can alert you if anyone comes."

"If anyone comes, run away," Beatrix instructed her. "I'll be able to hear the commotion and hide."

"Pray it doesn't come to that," Jane said, shivering.

Jane stationed herself near the door to the stairway, but within sight of Lord Lytell's door. Beatrix gave her a small grin as she tiptoed silently toward the door and Lord Lytell.

The knob turned easily and Beatrix held her breath as she pushed the massive oak door open. Grateful that there was no squeak, she pressed on. Through the curtains surrounding the bed, she could hear Lord Lytell softly snoring. Biting back an inappropriate giggle, she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. It couldn't have been easier. Either Lord Lytell's valet was lazy or he had been sent away for the night. His outer coat lay crumpled in the floor by the bed. Crouched on her hands and knees, she crawled slowly along the rug covering the hardwood floors. The scratchy wool coat felt wonderful to her hands as she began to search his inner pockets for the voucher. She quickly located two papers in his breast pocket. Not sure which one could be the coveted prize, she snatched them both. She didn't have time to examine them. Unfortunately, Lord Lytell chose that moment to turn in his sleep, his mumbled curses ringing in the night air. With flight in her uppermost thoughts, Beatrix crawled back to the doorway, this time with speed more than silence as her goal.

"Who's there?" Lord Lytell demanded as he sat up in his bed. He groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Beatrix rose and fled the room, slamming the door shut as she went.

"Hurry!" she whispered excitedly to Jane. "He's awake."

With their hearts slamming in their chests, Jane and Beatrix ran down the stairs and out the back exit. Fleeing through the back gate, both girls ran until they were breathless. Stopping to catch their breath, Beatrix tried to get her bearings on just where they were.

"It looks familiar," she said, gasping for air. "I'm just not sure in the dark." She looked back to see an unwelcome visitor running toward them. "Run!" she shouted as she pulled Jane along with her. Fear for Jane's safety more than her own urged Beatrix onward.

They darted up a back alley into a side street. The main road was just beyond them. With renewed vigor, they ran up the street into a small group of men. Not wanting to be recognized in their clothing, the girls hid their faces and pushed through the crowd. They had just gotten past the young men when they ran into two hard bodies.

One of the men jerked Jane by the arm and said scornfully, "Do you not know to keep away from your betters? Is there a good reason I should not thrash you for your carelessness?"

"Oh, please," Jane cried, "we meant no disrespect."

"Jane?" Lord Mangan peered into the face of the young lad who stood before him.

Beatrix who had wisely kept her back to the two men found herself being turned around by her shoulders. Lord Frayne pulled the hat from her head and watched in disbelief as her blonde curls fell into view. "Beatrix? You're dressed like a hoyden," he said in astonishment.

"Do not insult me," Beatrix said stiffly, her chin raised in anger.

James, seeing that the situation could easily get out of hand, motioned for Lord Mangan to follow him. Locating his carriage, Lord Mangan nodded in that direction. James quickly ushered the girls inside the luxurious coach. Daniel rapped on the door for the driver to go. "To Lord Frayne's home," he shouted. Settling back, he looked curiously at the two females dressed as street urchins, quietly waiting for them to begin explaining.

James had no such patience. His temper flaring, he began, "Would you kindly tell me just what you two are up to?"

Jane and Beatrix exchanged a sheepish glance. Flushing, Beatrix hesitantly told them of their plan. "You don't have to be mad," she finished. "Our plan worked, at least, I think it did. I haven't had a chance to look at the vouchers."

"Could I see them?" James held out his hand.

"You won't be able to see them well in the dark," Beatrix told him as she reluctantly handed him the papers and the seal.

"Nevertheless, I prefer to keep them," James said and took the items from her.

Beatrix rolled her eyes causing Daniel to smother a grin. Miss Belden had a spirit about her that couldn't be denied. Although she would prove to be exasperating at times, he was certain it was a trait that James admired just as he did. Getting James to admit that was a different issue.

"Tell me, Miss Belden," Daniel said in his most charming voice, "what would you have done if Lord Lytell had caught you?"

"He didn't," Beatrix shrugged with a frown marring her forehead. As she noticed the look of concern on both James and Daniel's faces, she flushed with guilt. "I concede it was an ill-thought of plan," she admitted, but she couldn't hold back a sheepish grin. "It did work though, didn't it?"

"We'll see soon enough," James said sternly, but Daniel caught the twinkle in his eye even if Beatrix didn't.

Relaxing as the carriage stopped, Daniel and James helped the girls down and into the house. Jane murmured apologetically to Daniel and James, "Please don't be angry with Beatrix. It was my idea. Lord Lytell has become so threatening. I know he was planning to do something terrible."

"What do you mean?" Daniel questioned with a frown. He looked proprietarily at Jane, stunned by the anger rising in his throat. "What did he do?"

"Nothing of importance now," she shook off his concern. "I'm more curious to see just what we found."

"In here," James called to them as he took Beatrix by the arm and led her to his study. After lighting a few more candles, he laid the papers down on the desk. They gathered around to read what was in the girls' discovery. "Well, well, well," James mused, "it looks like you found more than Brian's voucher."

"What is it?" Beatrix asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"It looks like Lord Lytell owes my uncle a tidy sum," he lifted his head to look at Daniel. "Ten thousand pounds to be exact."

"The same as Brian," Beatrix gasped. "Just what did he expect to get by forcing me to marry him?"

"Uncle James respects your father very much," James said. "I doubt if he would have embarrassed you if Lord Lytell was unable to fulfill the debt."

"He's going to be very angry about this," Beatrix shuddered.

James put a comforting arm around her, "He can't hurt you now. I'll talk to my uncle about this."

"What about the other voucher?" Dan asked. "Does it belong to Belden?"

James grinned, "Yes, I do believe it does. At least, it's the one Lord Lytell claims to hold. Look at this seal."

Beatrix looked closely at the seal. "It's almost like Brian's," she said carefully, "but look at the edges. Brian's seal is scalloped while this one is rounded."

"Are you sure?" James inquired. When she nodded, he gave Daniel a look of triumph. "I do believe we have a way to stop him now."

Their celebration was cut short when the footman appeared. "You have a visitor, my lord. Lord Lytell."

"Send him in," James beckoned, an angry glitter in his eye.

"I knew it," Lord Lytell said angrily as he entered the room. "What have you to say for yourself?" His voice resounded loud and booming, his body shaking with pent-up rage.

Beatrix flinched at the ferocity in his tone. She unconsciously drew nearer to James. "I think you made a mistake in coming here."

"The only mistake I made was not to insist that you marry me immediately," he said menacingly. "However, that's a mistake that will be rectified soon enough."

"We know the truth," James stepped forward. "My uncle will be very surprised to hear of the depths you have gone to avoid paying your debt."

"What?" Lord Lytell turned pale, and then red with anger. "I'll have you know I am an honorable gentleman."

"By manipulating and lying to force a young girl to marry you?" Daniel confronted him. "We also know you forged the voucher that you had against Mr. Belden."

"Look at her," Lord Lytell flung his hand in the direction of Beatrix. "She might be a reasonably pretty young thing, but she has no title, and little in the way of a dowry. She should think herself blessed to be my wife."

Beatrix flushed at the condescending tone in Lord Lytell's voice. If she were quite honest with herself, she would have to admit that others would also think she should be grateful for his interest. She raised her head when she felt James staring at her. The tender look he gave her eased her embarrassment. With a small smile, she returned the acknowledgement.

"We're getting nowhere with this," James interrupted him. "Beatrix has no wish to marry you and if you don't desist with this nonsense I'll have no other choice than to contact Bow Street."

Lord Lytell laughed out loud. "Do you honestly think they would care about the son of a viscount when there is the word of an earl at stake?"

"Probably not," James admitted, gritting his teeth because there was truth in his words. "You wouldn't care for the scandal, however, or the damage to your reputation. Uncle James could see to that."

"You wouldn't dare," Lord Lytell challenged him.

James stared back in stony silence. "There's a lot I would dare when it comes to the happiness of Miss Belden."

"I won't allow her to ruin me," Lord Lytell declared. "Turning me down would be an embarrassment in the eyes of the _ton_."

"More than paying back ten thousand pounds?" James questioned derisively. He watched carefully as Lord Lytell flushed under his glare. "Consider your debt with Uncle James paid, but only if you end this farce of an engagement. The choice is yours."

Beatrix gasped in amazement. She glanced nervously at Lord Frayne. Was he really going to relieve Lord Lytell from all his obligations?

"Keep the chit," Lord Lytell shouted. "Keep them both. I hope they give you as much trouble as they have caused me." He gave Beatrix an angry gesture. "I'll send my regrets to your father in the morning." Stalking out of the room, his final word was the slamming of the door behind him.


	13. Compromising Positions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Compromising Positions**

Beatrix didn't realize just how frightened she had been until Lord Lytell left. Uncontrollable tremors possessed her body as she gasped for air. When she glanced at Jane, she could see that the girl had fared no better. Even in defeat, he had left his mark upon them.

"Could we sit down?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course," James said solicitously. Taking her hand he led her to a small sofa, while Daniel did the same for Jane.

Quietly, James poured two small glasses of brandy and handed one to Daniel. Both young men offered the drink to the young ladies.

"I don't…," Beatrix put up her hand to ward him away.

"You need it," James insisted. "You've had quite a scare. It will help calm you. Just a sip, at least."

"Just a sip," Beatrix relented as she saw Jane take a sip from the glass that Daniel held for her. The liquid burnt her throat and she coughed as she swallowed, feeling it warm her throughout. "Thank you," she murmured. "I feel almost too shocked to feel relieved."

James squeezed her hand in support. As he sat the glass aside, he could feel her grasp his hand tighter to keep him near. Smiling, he sat closer. "It's all over now," he whispered encouragingly.

"I would still like to thrash him soundly," Daniel muttered. "A scoundrel like that doesn't deserve to go unpunished."

"I'm sure my uncle will no doubt see that he pays," James informed him. "While I have taken responsibility for Lord Lytell's debt, my uncle will see that his actions will not go unnoticed. His reputation will not go untarnished."

"I guess that's the most we can hope for," Daniel sighed unhappily.

"It's a good bet that no other young maiden will have to suffer his attentions," James told him. "We can be thankful for that."

"I am grateful to you both," Beatrix smiled appreciatively, the effects of the brandy beginning to take hold. She glanced at Jane, who sat with Daniel hovering protectively over her. "We had quite an adventure," she laughed, "but I think I've had enough for one night."

"You're quite right," Daniel agreed as he stood and offered a hand to Jane. "Let me take you two home. It's late and I'm sure you, Miss Belden will have some explaining to do."

"Oh, my," Beatrix grimaced, "I suppose I do."

"It's alright," James assured her. A slightly uncomfortable look passed across his face as he continued, "I have sent for your brothers. I'll help you explain things. I would think they will be very happy."

"My brothers," Beatrix said as she looked down at her apparel, "will have a fit when they see me."

Daniel grinned as Jane stood beside him. "No doubt you deserve it." He looked at the young girl standing next to him. "I guess we'll take our leave now. I'll call on you tomorrow, James, to see how the Belden brothers reacted to your news."

James chuckled as Daniel walked out with Jane. Both Beatrix and he could hear him murmuring to Jane.

"What do you think the _ton_ would say about a young duke marrying an actress?" Daniel leaned close as he spoke. James and Beatrix leaned forward in surprise, unable to contain their eavesdropping.

"I dare say you would be refused entry into many a party," Jane replied, little shocked by his offer. "At least not by respectable society."

"Then we'll have to host our own parties," he joked. "Who says I want to be respectable anyway?" The rest of his words were unintelligible as they left. Only Jane's soft giggles could be heard in the night air.

"I think Lord Mangan is smitten," Beatrix laughed. She and James exchanged a pleased grin. "He and Jane will suit nicely. Don't you think?"

"You think too much," James answered as he pulled Beatrix onto his lap.

With his hand running up and down her thigh and his other hand wrapped around her waist, Beatrix no longer had a coherent thought running through her head. Wherever her body touched his became warm and tingly. Her head began to spin and her breathing was raspy and quick.

James remained quiet as he held Beatrix close. The buzzing in his head wasn't due to the brandy but to the intoxicating scent of Beatrix. With her enticing curves pressed against him, he was having a difficult time keeping his hands off of her. And he was failing, her skin soft and yielding beneath his hands. Her closeness wreaked havoc on his senses. He had been hovering on what to do about her. The decision made, he found his hands slipping up to unbutton her shirt.

"James," Beatrix cried in a shocked and heady voice, "just what are you doing?"

"I'm compromising you," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"What?" she asked softly, disbelief widening her eyes.

James heard the hitch in her voice and grinned. "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" He put his other hand on the nape of her neck and closed his mouth on hers, already parted with surprise.

The kiss was nothing like either kiss she had experienced. It wasn't gentle. It wasn't exploring. It was harsh and hungry. Beatrix moaned in response, returning the kiss with the same hunger, the same intensity.

"James," she pulled away breathlessly to warn him, "my brothers will be here soon."

"Then I had better hurry," James said as he continued the exploration of her neck.

"James, please," she protested, albeit weakly.

"Don't worry, sweeting," he reassured her, whispering into her ear. "The footman has been delayed. Your brothers won't be here until morning."

"James," Beatrix tried to squirm away but only succeeded into snuggling closer. "There will be consequences. They won't be happy."

"That's what I'm counting on, love," he said as he drew her into his arms. "I'm more than willing to pay any consequences they deem necessary."

"Is this a proposal?" Beatrix asked as she brushed her hands through his hair.

James lifted his head from her neck and smiled. "Would that be so very bad if it were?"

"Say it," she begged, pleasure invading all her senses as he held her near.

"Miss Belden, will you marry me?" he asked as he stroked her arms and shoulders. "Will you be my duchess?"

"Oh, James," she cried as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, grinning. "Say it."

"Yes, yes," she hugged him tightly.

James put his arms around her and squeezed her snugly against his chest. They sat in contented silence, enjoying the feel of each other. Enjoying the way tears of happiness fell onto James' neck as Beatrix sniffed happily. Enjoying her soft curves pressed into his hard frame. Enjoying the scent of each other, no longer just a memory. The moment lingered, neither one of the willing to break the spell.

Finally, Beatrix lifted her head to look at James. "James?" she asked.

Mmm-hmm," James replied as he snuggled against her.

"James," Beatrix attempted once more.

He pulled away and looked at her questioningly. "What is it, love?"

Shyly, she started to back away, but was drawn close as his arms came around her once more.

"Did I do something wrong?" James asked with concern.

"No, of course not," Beatrix assured him. Blushing, she continued, "it just that…well, you know,…do you think…I mean,…could we get to the compromising part now?"

James chuckled in surprise before answering her. "Right now, sweeting, right now," he told her as he pushed her down against the couch.

And there was never a young lady more thoroughly or more enjoyably compromised in all of England.

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone's support and wonderful comments. Another big thank you to Mylee and Karen for all their hard work...they made this story so much better. <em>


End file.
